


A Guide on How not to Come Out to the Entire World

by frankiesin



Series: Olympics AU [2]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Olympics, Alternate Universe - Swimming, BDSM, Brendon is sexually promiscuous, Closeted Character, Forced coming out, Homophobic Language, M/M, Pegging, Polyamory, Public Relationships, Sexual innuendos, a lack of knowledge of how Olympic City works, there will be lesbians - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:59:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7948978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankiesin/pseuds/frankiesin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a picture of him kissing fellow teammate Dallon Weekes ends up on the internet, Olympic butterflier Spencer Smith is forcibly outed as gay to the entire world. Neither he nor Dallon were ready for their relationship or sexuality to become public discussion, and they can't just stop the Olympics to deal with their personal lives. </p><p>On top of that, Brendon's still there, and he's even more attractive and naked than before, and Spencer just... does not have time for this shit. </p><p>(Olympic swimmer AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a result of watching far too many swimming events this summer. I also have a bit of a thing for Spencer Smith, as well as well-toned backs, so I decided to combine these two and give myself some swimmer!Spencer. 
> 
> Look, if you've ever been on a swim team, you'd know that people who swim butterfly have really nice back muscles. 
> 
> (Also, I promise there will eventually be smut but I'm gonna build up to it a bit first)

Spencer hadn’t even thought about Brendon as anything but a friend and teammate until Dallon showed up. Spencer and Brendon had met four years ago, back when it was them, Jon, and Ryan, three of the four boys not even out of high school, wide eyed and nervous and shivering and hoping for the best. They’d gone home with four matching silver medals, and Ryan and Jon had gone on to college and other shit. 

 

Spencer and Brendon had stayed, one half of a wonder-team. Spencer was the butterflyer, Brendon the freestyler who was also returning for two of his own individual events. Spencer was only there for the relay and a 200 butterfly, and Brendon was taunting him on the plane ride about how Spencer was slipping. Spencer had responded by pushing Brendon’s face away and putting his earphones in. 

 

They were in the hotel now, in Rio, with about an hour before practice started. Brendon was, as usual, in nothing but his underwear and dancing around the room, singing Queen songs. Spencer pulled his legs up under him so that Brendon could jump up on his bend, belting out We Are the Champions at the top of his lungs. Spencer grabbed at Brendon’s leg, but Brendon bounced away. “Did you take your meds before we got on the plane?”

 

“Nope.” Brendon said, and finally flopped down on the bed beside Spencer, grinning up at him. “Dude, you know I don’t take my meds while I’m competing.”

 

“You’re always competing.” Spencer said, ruffling Brendon’s hair. He’d cut it so it was no longer a mop, and it suited him. Brendon winked. “Yep. So I never take my meds. What do you think of the new guy, Dallon Weekes or whatever?”

 

“He’s our backstroke, right?” Spencer asked. Brendon nodded. “Yeah. He’s fucking tall, have you seen him? He’s also like, twenty-eight or something.”

 

Spencer shrugged. Just because Weekes was older, didn’t mean he was a shitty swimmer. He couldn’t be; this was the Olympics and there were standards. Spencer told Brendon that, and then the door separating their bedroom from the rest of the suit opened, and Dallon Weekes himself was standing in the door. He was tall, with soft, medium brown hair that flopped in his face and looked like he’d been running his hands through it. Spencer didn’t care if he was a great addition to the team or not, because he was hot and he hadn’t (yet) seen Spencer drunk and acting like a total idiot. Brendon had. Spencer would never have a chance with Brendon, not that he had really considered it until now.

 

“Hey, what’s up dude?” Brendon said, still sprawled mostly naked across Spencer’s bed. He waved at Dallon. Dallon stuck his hands into the pockets of his warm up jacket, looking awkward. “Am I interrupting something?”

 

“No, Brendon’s just allergic to clothes.” Spencer said. Brendon nodded in agreement. “They’re restrictive. I’d be completely naked, but Spencer told me he never wanted to see my dick again.”

 

“Right. Okay, well, coach said that France’s flight got delayed, so we’re switching practice times with them. He wants us all down in fifteen.” Dallon said, and backed out of the room, closing the door behind him. As soon as he was gone, Brendon started laughing and poked Spencer in the thigh. “He totally thinks we’re fucking. That’s hilarious.”

 

“He only thinks that because he’s not used to you.” Spencer said, pushing Brendon towards the edge of the bed with his feet. Brendon sat up and bounced off the bed, grabbing his practice suit and pants and telling Spencer to look away unless he wanted to get flashed. Spencer rolled his eyes and looked away, digging through his own suitcase to find his gear. He changed, putting on his jacket and grabbing two towels because he knew that Brendon would probably forget his own. Brendon went without the jacket, and Spencer rolled his eyes, bumping against Brendon’s shoulder. “You don’t have to show off all the time, you know. We’re at the Olympics. Again. People’ll wanna fuck you no matter what you’re wearing.”

 

“I know, but sometimes I forget that I’m not still awkward and in high school.” Brendon said. They left their room, Spencer locking the door behind them and turning around to see Dallon sitting on the kitchenette counter, his hands on his swim bag. He looked up at Brendon and Spencer. “I just wanted to apologise, for earlier. I’m not--I’m cool with you two, being, you know, together and all.”

 

“Dude, we’re not fucking.” Brendon said. He nudged Spencer. “But if you’re into guys, Spencer’s available.”

 

“Jesus fucking Christ.” Spencer said, looking up at the ceiling of their hotel suite. It was a cool ceiling, actually. “Ignore him. Brendon’s an asshole.”

 

“I’m trying to get you laid and you call me an asshole.” Brendon said, pretending to be offended. “See if I ever do anything for you ever again.”

 

Brendon left the suite, throwing a wink over his shoulder because, really, he was an asshole and Spencer hated him a little. He also hated that he’d had his whole sexuality crisis while at his first Olympics four years ago, and Brendon, openly bisexual from day one, had been the one to help him through it. Not in a sexual way, because at the time it would have been weird. But Brendon knew, and Jon and Ryan knew, and Spencer’s parents knew. That was about it, though.

 

Spencer hiked his bag up on his shoulder. “Seriously, just ignore whatever he says. He just likes messing with people sometimes.”

 

Dallon nodded, and jumped off the counter. The two walked down to the elevators together, not talking to each other. Spencer considered pulling out his music, but that would be rude and it wasn’t like he was about to go swim for real. This was just a practice. This was just getting used to the pool and getting used to the USA team. 

 

Spencer and Dallon weren’t even the last ones to the pool, which was good because Brendon would probably start spreading rumours if they had been. Spencer really didn’t want to drown Brendon, because Brendon was one of the star freestylers and the team needed him. He’d also probably end up being haunted by Brendon’s ghost, and that option was worse than dealing with Brendon in general.

 

“Spence, cap me.” Brendon said, holding his cap out to Spencer. “I’ll blow you.”

 

“I’ll cap you if you promise not to blow me.” Spencer said, capping Brendon anyway. Brendon grinned and turned to Dallon. “It’s a thing, you know. If a guy caps you, you have to give him a blowjob in appreciation. Same thing with the girls, but, like, eating out and not fingering.”

 

“Tossing the capper’s salad is also an option, but I wouldn’t recommend it.” Spencer said. Dallon just stared at the two of them before shaking his head and going over to the pool to get his cap wet and put it on himself. Brendon put his hands on his hips. “You just had to mention salad tossing. I thought I was gonna get a blowjob out of this practice.”

 

“I thought you were trying to set me up with him.” Spencer said, and held his cap out for Brendon to cap him. Both of them were able to cap themselves, of course, because they’d been swimming for years and they probably wouldn’t be allowed into the Olympics if they couldn’t so much as cap themselves. It was a thing, though, for the two of them. It was also an excuse to make sex jokes, and they were still young enough that they could get away with it. 

 

They put on their goggles, as well as their second caps, and headed over to the blocks. Spencer didn’t talk much during practice, spending most of the time between drills with Brendon hanging off of him and talking his ear off about the other people on the team. Spencer contemplated drowning Brendon. He didn’t think about holding Brendon down and gagging him so he couldn’t speak, because that was a weird thought to have about his best friend on the team, and he was also in a pool, with Brendon’s chin on his shoulder, and there were a lot of people around them. Spencer was not a fan of being obviously aroused in public. 

 

An hour and a half later, and Pete Wentz called for them all to get in a 300 warm down, whatever stroke they wanted so long as no one touched the bottom. Brendon threw his arm up, water hitting Spencer in the face, and gave Pete a thumbs up. Pete was their coach, and had been with them four years ago as well, and he was cool. Weird, but cool. He had a bunch of really badly thought out tattoos, including the Uruguay's swim coach’s face tattooed on his ankle. 

 

Ryan had told Spencer that if he ever had a gay panic, it would be over Pete Wentz. Spencer had told Ryan that he had shitty taste. Spencer still stood by that. 

 

“Spence, grab us a shower, I can’t find my towel.” Brendon said, loudly. Spencer rolled his eyes and tossed his second towel over the benches to where Brendon was looking around. “You forgot it, you ass. And get your own shower.”

 

“What, are you planning to jerk off in there or something?” Brendon said. He climbed over the benches, jumping between them. He stood over Spencer, bracing himself by placing his hands on Spencer’s shoulders. “Or did you and Dallon make plans and decided that three would be a crowd?”

 

“I’m planning to jerk off to your face and I’d prefer my imagination to the reality.” Spencer said, and flicked his cap in Brendon’s face. Brendon grabbed at it, but Spencer pulled his hand back and dropped his cap into his bag. Brendon hopped down from the bench, his borrowed towel over his shoulders and his hair falling in his face. He was unfortunately pretty. He poked Spencer in the side. “You’d choose my face over Dallon’s? No offense, but you’re wrong.”

 

“Dude, I’m not gonna jerk off to either of you in a public Olympic shower, what the fuck?” Spencer said. What he did in the shower in their suite, however, was an entirely different topic, and one that Brendon didn’t need to know about. 

 

“I can’t believe you think I’m better jerking off material than Dallon.” Brendon said, following Spencer back to the showers, swishing his towel around like it was a cape. “I mean, yeah, sure, I’m hot and all, but he’s tall. And have you seen his hands? And dude, all jokes aside, that practice suit doesn’t hide anything, and if Dallon’s gonna be the one to continue the Olympic sexual realisation tradition you started last time, I’m gonna suck his dick.”

 

“You do realise that most of the team just heard that, right?” Spencer asked, just to clarify. Brendon nodded, and stood up on his toes. “Hey, Dallon! If you’re into guys I’ll suck your dick!”

 

Dallon’s face flushed, which was understandable given the situation. Spencer’s face was a little hot, too, and he was just standing beside Brendon, regretting his life choices. Spencer shrugged. “If it makes you feel better, Brendon would probably suck anyone’s dick.”

 

“I don’t know how that’s supposed to make me feel better.” Dallon said, looking around the locker room, but the other guys were all ignoring Brendon, Spencer, and Dallon. The other guys were probably self-proclaimed professional adults, which was something Spencer had no intention of ever becoming. He sat down on the bench beside Dallon, dropping his bag and towel on the floor. Brendon winked at Spencer and then ducked into a shower, stripping his practice suit before the curtain was fully clothed. Spencer rolled his eyes, lovingly, because Brendon was an asshole, but he was also Spencer’s asshole and Spencer was just glad to not be the only one from their wonder baby team back again. He turned to Dallon. “If Brendon’s making you uncomfortable, you can just say something. He forgets that not everyone’s like me, sometimes.”

 

Dallon nodded. He ran his hand through his hair, slicking it back. Spencer thought that Dallon had the perfect hair for pulling, and then immediately considered drowning himself for the thought. It was one thing to think that Dallon was attractive, or that any of the guys were attractive. It was another thing entirely to have specific sexual thoughts about a specific team member, especially since that team member would probably be spending a lot of time around Spencer. They were in the same relay, and Pete Wentz had a thing for making sure the relay teams bonded before they swam their events. 

 

Spencer managed to not embarrass himself and showered, padding himself dry with a towel and putting on boxers, track pants, and the team jacket without making too big of a scene. Brendon, thankfully, didn't do anything while Spencer was naked and half exposed to the team, but he did walk around the locker room shirtless and with his track pants low on his hips, so Spencer was a little irritated (and turned on) by that. When Spencer re-emerged from the showers, dressed and with messy hair, Brendon immediately ran over to sling an arm around Spencer's shoulders. “Hey, so, you wanna come with me and Dallon and see all the shit they've got up already? Once we're not in swim gear, obviously.”

 

“Do we have time?” Spencer asked. “The opening ceremony’s tonight and I don't trust you to not make us late.”

 

Brendon rolled his eyes. “We'll have time if you're not an ass about it. Come on, let's get back to the room so that you and Dallon can put on clothes and I can maybe put on underwear.”

 

“You're not wearing underwear.” Spencer said. He wasn't sure if he was surprised by this or not. Brendon nodded. “Yep. I'm trying to see how many people I can get hot and bothered.”

 

“You’re an asshole.” Spencer said. Dallon nodded his head in agreement, and Brendon just winked at him. Spencer shrugged and pushed Brendon off of him, but agreed to go on an adventure with Brendon and Dallon. It wasn’t as though anything too horrible could happen, because Spencer and Brendon had done the whole Olympics thing before, and Dallon was a real adult with actual adult experience and shit, and so he (probably) knew how to be responsible. Spencer and Brendon needed responsible. 

 

Spencer changed into a team USA shirt and cargo shorts, and was not at all surprised when Brendon tried to leave the room without any kind of shirt at all. Spencer rolled his eyes and told Brendon that it was too early for his shit, and Brendon disappeared back into the room, grumbling about how Spencer was stifling his creativity or something. He came back out with a shirt, holding the key card in his hand, and ushered the other two out of the door. Spencer let Brendon lead, since this was Brendon’s idea in the first place and he figured Brendon had some kind of plan going on. 

 

“So, what was it like last time?” Dallon asked Spencer. Spencer shrugged. “Different. I mean, we were all in high school, and we were all inexperienced with the whole being on television and being treated like celebrities thing. Brendon didn’t even have friends in high school, and then he made a big deal about everything by coming out as bisexual in an interview at the end of the games.”

 

“Did the rest of you know?” Dallon asked. Brendon was currently leaning over the railing and cheering on some of the gymnasts while they were warming up. Dallon and Spencer headed over to a pole and leaned against it, still facing each other. Spencer broke eye contact to glance at Brendon. “Yeah. He was out to us from the beginning, and I’m pretty sure he only came out to make it easier for me.”

 

Dallon nodded, and didn’t ask what Spencer meant. Spencer didn’t know if he was relieved or upset. He wanted to come out, at some point, because he didn’t want to keep a part of who he was hidden, but he didn’t want to be known only as the gay swimmer. He was more than that.

 

Dallon stuck his leg out and poked the chair in front of them with his toe. It was nailed to the ground, so it didn’t move. “Brendon implied, earlier, that you were into guys, and--if it’s true--I’d be cool with maybe getting to know you better? In a not teammate way.”

 

“In a date way?” Spencer asked, to clarify. Dallon nodded. He looked over his shoulder, to where Brendon was deep in conversation with someone else (they looked like a reporter, maybe), and then back to Spencer. “Yeah. I’m asking you out on an Olympic date, Spencer Smith.”

 

“And I’m saying yes,” Spencer said out loud. And then, to himself, he said  _ go for it _ and leaned up, cupping Dallon’s face in his hands and kissing him softly. Dallon had just begun to kiss back when there were two flashes of light in quick succession, followed by Brendon yelling expletives and the sound of a phone hitting concrete. Dallon jerked away from Spencer, and Spencer did the same, before grabbing Dallon’s arm and dragging him away. 

 

Spencer didn’t stop until they were back at the room, but he didn’t have a key because he’d seen Brendon grab one on the way out. He leaned against the door and slid down, curling into a ball and hoping that what had just happened wasn’t what he thought had happened. 

 

Dallon sat down beside him. “Just in case this is what we think it is, who’re you out to?”

 

“Brendon, the other two guys from last Olympic’s relay, my parents, and Pete to an extent.” Spencer said to his knees. “Pete knows, but it’s not like a thing where I specifically came out to him or anything. I just hinted at it until he told me he got it and that it wasn’t a problem.”

 

“I’m not out to anyone,” Dallon said. “Except you, I guess.”

 

“Shit.” Spencer said. Dallon nodded. There was probably nothing else to say, not until Brendon came back with the key card and hopefully an explanation. Spencer wanted the flashes of light to be something else, maybe the reporter getting pictures of Brendon and forgetting to turn off the flash. Maybe Brendon was pissed because he didn’t want to have his picture taken, or because he was blinded by the flash. 

  
It was bullshit, and Spencer knew it. He reached over and took Dallon’s hand in his anyway. They might as well pretend, at least until Brendon came back, that things weren’t about to go to shit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while, I'm working on a longer story for my fiction writing class and that's taking up most of my time right now. I'm not putting anything on hiatus, though. There might just be longer gaps between updates for the nest month or so.

Two days later, Spencer and Dallon were outed. They were barely even dating, and already the world was talking about them. Brendon said that he and Pete had done everything they could to stop the picture of Spencer and Dallon kissing from getting out anywhere. Spencer believed him. It didn’t make having to spend three hours on skype with his parents was any easier.

 

“You have to be careful, Spence,” his mom was saying when Brendon came into the room--shirtless again--and dropped down beside Spencer. “There are a lot of people out there who are going to hate you because of who you love, and I don’t want to see my baby boy get hurt because the world isn’t ready for him.”

 

“I know, mom,” Spencer said. He didn’t want to do this. He didn’t want to be part of some gossip train, and he didn’t want to get Dallon involved either. He barely knew Dallon, even though they’d been bonding ever since the opening ceremonies. Dallon was a great guy, and he didn’t deserve all of this shit coming their way. Spencer ran his hands through his hair. “I know. I’ve been living it for four years, okay? I know it fucking sucks, and that I’m lucky to have parents who aren’t assholes and be from a country that isn’t as backwards. I know.”

 

“We’re just worried,” Spencer’s dad said. “For you and for Brendon.”

 

“And Dallon?” Spencer said, and Brendon scooted away from him, recognising that Spencer was upset before Spencer really knew it. “He’s not… he wasn’t out to anyone until he asked me out, dad. His family’s religious, and from what I can tell they’re almost as bad as Brendon’s parents!”

 

“My parents kinda suck on the whole gay rights thing,” Brendon said. Brendon had been unofficially adopted into the Smiths’ family after he came out and his parents didn’t react well. They were getting better, somewhat, but Spencer was pretty sure the only reason Brendon’s parents were willing to speak with him was because there was a chance he’d end up with a girl instead of a guy. 

 

“I don’t know Dallon, but,” Spencer’s dad let out a sigh that crackled through the laptop, “if you’re worried about him, and you care about him, then so do I.”

 

“Thanks dad,” Spencer said. 

 

“We don’t want any of you boys to get hurt,” his mom said. “Your sisters have had people ask about you, you know. We’ve already had to sit down with them and explain what we know. Teenagers can be brutal.”

 

Spencer clenched his jaw. Sure, he was worried that his sisters would be getting shit from the kids at their high school now that they had a gay older brother in the Olympics. Of course it would be a bunch of high school kids who looked over the whole two-time Olympic swimmer part and went straight for the “your brother likes kissing guys, that’s weird” part. It was shitty, and if Spencer wasn’t in the middle of it, he’d be willing to talk to his parents about homophobic assholery. 

 

“Hey, Spence,” Brendon said, poking Spencer with his leg. “Coach wants to talk to you, like, soon. So… can you call your parents back?”

 

Spencer let out a sigh. He didn’t want to talk to Pete Wentz about this shit either. He just wanted to go swim, or curl up in his bed with his headphones in and not talk to anyone. Hell, he’d be cool with grabbing Dallon and hiding out in his room and making Brendon leave for a few hours. Spencer didn’t have that option, though, so he said goodbye to his parents and shut his laptop’s lid. He turned to Brendon, tucking his feet under Brendon’s legs. “Can you make up an excuse for me? I really do not want to talk to anyone right now.”

 

“Pete didn’t ask about you,” Brendon said, wrapping a hand around Spencer’s left ankle. “I just said that to get rid of your parents. You look stressed.”

 

“I am stressed.”

 

“Wanna go swim?” Brendon offered. Spencer nodded. He grabbed what he needed from under his bed and followed Brendon down to the pool. There were other people practicing, but there was an empty lane in the practice pool that Spencer and Brendon claimed immediately. Brendon capped himself and dived in, barely making a splash and coming up from his dive midway down the pool. Spencer rolled his eyes. Brendon was just showing off, but Spencer was better. 

 

He got up on the block, goggles on and knowing he probably looked a little ridiculous to Brendon, who was treading water where he’d come up from his dive. Spencer grinned at Brendon and then jumped off the block, launching himself into a perfect dive and getting pretty far out before he hit the water. He kicked until he needed to breathe, and then kicked up, pushing himself out of the water a few body lengths from where Brendon was. Brendon flipped him off, and then yelled at Spencer to “start swimming, you fuck,” which Spencer did. He was doing freestyle laps, because doing butterfly in a pool full of other people was a bad idea. Spencer had bruised his hands multiple times from accidentally hitting the person in the next lane over. 

 

Brendon lapped him without asking to get ahead. Spencer considered grabbing Brendon’s ankle and yanking him back, but he didn’t want to do anything that could actually hurt Brendon, especially not this close to one of Brendon’s events. 

 

They swam for about an hour and a half before Pete came down and made them get out. Spencer could have kept going, and he was sure Brendon felt the same, but Pete was right and they needed to rest. The two headed to the showers, Brendon wandering around naked and singing whatever came to his head at full volume, and Spencer being considerate of the fact that other people could come in at any time.

 

Spencer was in a shower, eyes closed and just enjoying the warm spray of the shower, when the curtain was ripped back and he let out a startled scream. Brendon clapped his hand over Spencer’s mouth, and Spencer bit Brendon’s hand. Brendon pulled his hand back. “Dude, what the fuck? Did you just bite me?”

 

“You walked in on me in the shower, you ass!” Spencer tossed a loofah at Brendon. He wasn’t sure where it came from, because it wasn’t his loofah. “I could have been doing something!”

 

“I just wanted to let you know that there are reporters outside the locker rooms,” Brendon said, ducking under the spray like he wasn’t dressed from the waist down and Spencer wasn’t still completely naked. “They tried to ask me questions about you and the whole gay thing, but I told them to fuck off and then slammed the door in their face.”

 

“Brendon.”

 

“Yeah?” Brendon said, moving his head around and shaking water everywhere. Spencer pushed him away from the spray. 

 

“I’m in the shower,” Spencer said, grabbing the loofah from the floor and tossing it at Brendon again. “Go away.”

 

“I can’t,” Brendon said, and took off his pants. He wasn’t wearing underwear. Spencer was no longer surprised by anything Brendon did. Brendon stepped under the spray and grabbed Spencer’s shampoo, lathering up his hair and tipping his head back under the spray. Spencer looked up at the ceiling to show his frustration and also so he would stop thinking about licking the water off of Brendon’s neck. “Do you have any concept of personal space? And didn’t you already shower?”

 

“Yeah, but I didn’t use any shampoo because I left mine in the room,” Brendon said. “Also, your’s smells better, like pine needles or manliness or something. Mine smells like raspberries.”

 

“What’s wrong with raspberries?” Spencer asked. Brendon poked Spencer in the chest with his shampoo bottle. “Nothing, I just like your shampoo better. Did you already shampoo or do you want me to do it for you?”

 

“Brendon,” Spencer said, taking the shampoo from his friend's hand and placing it on the wall shelf. “I know we never really had personal space but getting in the shower with me is kinda crossing a line or three.”

 

“I'm lonely, Spencer,” Brendon whined. Spencer, despite himself, stepped away from his best friend and out of the shower. Brendon looked at Spencer with hurt in his eyes. “I didn’t… I didn’t mean it like that, dude. I just meant that it’s weird not being the new kid and having people being friendly with me. I know you’re dealing with a lot of shit, and I know being lonely is a shitty reason for pushing my shit on you--”

 

“Hey, your shit is my shit,” Spencer said, and seriously reconsidered his word choice. He took a deep breath and shut the shower water off, grabbing two towels from his bag and handing one over to Brendon so that they wouldn’t be shivering and naked while they talked it out. Whatever it was. Spencer led Brendon over to the lockers, sitting down on a bench with his towel wrapped around his waist. Brendon stayed standing, pacing around in front of Spencer. 

 

Spencer leaned forward on his elbows. “Talk to me.”

 

“You know how I got an apartment of my own, like, right after we got home last time?” Brendon asked, not even waiting for Spencer to nod. Of course Spencer knew; he, Jon, and Ryan had helped Brendon move in and Brendon had been bragging the whole time about how he was going to be the coolest, now that he had a place of his own and didn’t have to worry about his parents hanging around. Spencer wondered if there was something he had missed then. Brendon jumped up on the bench, standing beside Spencer and looking down at him. “So, that wasn’t me being independent and shit. Well, it was, but not for the reason you guys thought.”

 

Spencer had a horrible feeling he knew where this was going. “Your parents kicked you out.”

 

“Not specifically,” Brendon said, hopping off the bench again. “They told me they didn’t approve of my ‘lifestyle choices,’ which was complete bullshit but I was seventeen and I didn’t know shit then, so I tried to just go along with it, but that didn’t work out. Eventually it was just so bad that I had to leave. I didn’t tell you guys because I didn’t want anyone to worry about me.”

 

Brendon moved back around to Spencer’s side of the bench again and sat down on the edge, tapping his bare feet against the floor. “My mom called me yesterday, asking if you were the reason I was bi. She told me that I needed to pick better friends, if the ones I was hanging out with were into being gay.”

 

“Did you tell her to go fuck herself?” Spencer said, angrily, even though he knew full well that if the situation were reversed and Spencer was the one with homophobic parents, he wouldn’t be able to tell his parents no. Brendon shook his head, leaning into Spencer. Spencer wrapped his arms around Brendon, pulling him into a hug. “Hey, no, I get it. They’re still your parents, even if they suck sometimes.”

 

“They suck a lot of the time,” Brendon said. He pressed his face to Spencer’s chest for a moment before pulling back and sitting up. Brendon rubbed a hand across his face and gave Spencer a weak smile. “Let’s go back to the rooms. You can get some quality private time with Dallon and I’ll go find that one girl from the Polish track team. Her name was Sarah and she was cute as hell.”

 

Spencer knew that Brendon was avoiding an in-depth conversation about his issues, but he didn’t stop Brendon. Sometimes he just needed space, and time to not think so hard about the shit in his life. That, and Spencer did want to hang out with Dallon and make sure that he was doing okay. It sucked that they were all three at the Olympics and none of them were enjoying it like they should have been. 

 

Spencer changed into fresh clothes and headed over to the other room to see if Dallon was in. He was, and he was hunched over his laptop, headphones in. Spencer stood in the doorway, not wanting to interrupt Dallon if he was in the middle of something important. Eventually, Dallon looked up, and took off his headphones. He looked Spencer up and down. “Did you just get back from swimming?”

 

“Yeah, me and Brendon went down to de-stress,” Spencer said, coming into the room and closing the door behind him. It wasn’t suggestive. Spencer just didn’t want anyone coming in without warning. He came over and sat down on the bed beside Dallon. “It’s pretty effective, most of the time.”

 

“Maybe I should try it,” Dallon mused. He leaned over Spencer and placed his laptop on the desk. He kissed Spencer’s forehead, and Spencer pulled him down for a real kiss. Spencer ran his thumb over Dallon’s cheek. He was really pretty, up close like this. Spencer kissed him again, and then let go. He asked, “how’re you handling it?”

 

“It’s… not pretty,” Dallon said. “My parents haven’t called yet, but I got an email from my sister and apparently they’re all pretty pissed. They had this idea that I’d marry one of my best friends from Utah, and we’d have a bunch of kids and make my parents feel good about how they raised me.”

 

“I’d tell you that your parents will get past it, but they might not,” Spencer said. Dallon shrugged. “I’d have to come out to them eventually. I wasn’t going to keep Breezy from being with someone who would actually love her. She deserves that, at the very least.”

 

“You can always move out to Las Vegas and get an apartment with me and Brendon,” Spencer offered, hoping that Dallon wouldn’t think that the offer was too weird. He rubbed the back of his neck, flicking a few water droplets from the end of his hair. “I needed an excuse to move out, and Brendon and I were thinking about getting a bachelor pad together anyway.”

 

Dallon smiled. He leaned in and kissed Spencer, smiling into the kiss. “You’re moving a little fast with some guy you’ve only known for a few weeks. What if I turn out to be a horrible boyfriend.”

 

“Then my friends will kill you,” Spencer said. “But I don’t think that’ll happen. I’m pretty good at guessing when someone’s an asshole.”

 

“I appreciate the offer, but I hope we don’t have to get to that point where I’m being disowned from my entire family,” Dallon said. Spencer nodded in agreement. He knew that, regardless of what happened with Dallon and his parents, Spencer’s parents would be willing to host Dallon. They were supportive like that. They’d probably have taken Brendon in, had they known that he was moving out because of his parents and not because he wanted to be a real adult. Maybe that was the reason Brendon hadn’t mentioned anything, because he didn’t want Spencer’s parents to feel responsible for him. 

 

Spencer leaned in and kissed Dallon so that he would stop thinking about his friend and focus on his boyfriend. Presumably they were boyfriends. Spencer leaned back. “Wait, I need to ask this, because we never got the chance to figure this out, but you are my boyfriend, right? This is a thing we’re doing?”

 

“Of course,” Dallon said. “I don’t kiss people without the intention of dating them.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I'm taking a creative writing class and the midterm assignment is to write a short story (which I've almost finished), which took up most of my time. I'm doing that thing where I write an AU fanfic and then change the names before turning it in, so it'll be up on here eventually. 
> 
> Anyway, here's the next chapter, and hopefully the next one won't take me so long to write!

Brendon was the first one to have an event, and Spencer made sure he was there in the stands to support him. Oddly enough, Spencer’s parents and his two younger sisters were also in the stands, and the twins had made posters for Brendon. Spencer ended up in the stands with them, a glittery GO BRENDON poster in his hands. 

 

Spencer’s mom leaned over while the announcers were talking about the event before Brendon’s and said, “sorry we didn’t warn you that we were coming down, but your dad was able to get a week off work and we figured that the best vacation would be to come see our boys in Rio. And, we were hoping to get a chance to meet Dallon.”

 

“Mom, this isn’t the best time,” Spencer said. His mom frowned. “Why not?”

 

“Dallon’s got a shitty family,” Spencer said, and knew his mom was paying attention when she frowned but didn’t call him out on his language. His mom was weird about swearing, but only in front of the twins, who were still in high school and who, in her mind, were innocent children. Spencer knew better. He was their older brother, and he knew everything. 

 

His mom looked out over the stands. “We could tone it down a little, make it just the four of us. I’m sure Brendon wouldn’t mind giving your sisters a tour while we grabbed dinner?”

 

“I mean, yeah, but…” Spencer slumped down into his seat. “If Dallon and I can get through the Olympics and everything else, then I’ll ask him if he wants to come down and meet you and dad. We’re just really stressed right now, and I don’t want this,” Spencer motioned towards the nearest camera as though it was the reason Spencer and Dallon had been outed, “to mess us up in our events. I don’t know about Dallon, but right now, swimming’s the only thing keeping me from freaking out.”

 

“I understand, Spencer,” she said, placing her hand over his. “We’re here for you, and for Dallon, if he needs support in any way.”

 

“Thanks, mom,” Spencer said. He turned his focus to the pool, where the next heat of swimmers were getting up on the blocks. He could see Brendon, even from this far away. Spencer knew what Brendon looked like, had his figure memorised from years of swimming with him in various pools. He was short and lean, whipping his arms around like a windmill, his face serious for once. Brendon always got scarily serious right before he got up to swim. 

 

The whistle blew, and Brendon and his competitors got up on the blocks. Spencer leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees. He was aware that his family had pulled out their posters and were holding them up in the air, and that the American new cameras were probably scrolling over to film the Smith family cheering on Brendon Urie, who wasn’t even their son but was essentially part of their family now. 

 

“Swimmers, take your mark,” the announcer’s voice echoed across the pool deck and around the stands. It was followed by a flash and a beep, and the synchronised splash of ten guys diving into the pool. Brendon was a sprinter, too full of energy to know how to properly stretch his laps out and not tire himself out to quickly. He seemed to have neverending energy, especially in the pool, and it was obvious now. He was almost an entire body length ahead of the guys behind him, which was a lot in terms of a single 100 meter swim. 

 

“Yeah, go Brendon!” Chrystal said, shaking her poster so hard that glitter sprinkled down from it. Jackie let out a scream, and the people in front of them turned around to glare at the girls. Spencer momentarily considered hiding under the chairs, but then his mom started hitting his arm and going, “look at the board, oh my God!”

 

“Oh, shit,” Spencer whispered under his breath, right as Brendon hit the wall and the timer for his lane stopped. It wasn’t a world record or anything, but it was almost a whole second faster than Brendon’s previous record, and that was fucking incredible. Brendon pulled his goggles and cap off and looked up at the crowd. Spencer grinned, giving him a double thumbs up even though he had no idea if Brendon could see him in the crowd. Spencer didn’t pay attention to who was watching him while he swam. He didn’t see why Brendon would. 

 

Brendon got pulled away by people with microphones and cameras once he was out of the pool, but Spencer headed down to the pool deck anyway. He lingered behind the camera people, not wanting to get in Brendon’s way or intrude on whatever he was being asked. Brendon enjoyed talking to the press and coming up with bullshit reasons for why he did so well in his events. Spencer had the same answer to the “how’d you do so well?” question: _ I swam faster than the other guys. _

 

Brendon noticed Spencer in the middle of his interview, and waved at him, grinning. Spencer came over, trying to stay off camera, but Brendon moved over and wrapped an arm around him, pulling him in. The camera woman turned her pearly white smile on the both of them. “And here we have Brendon’s fellow teammate, Spencer Smith. Spencer, did you see your teammate’s swim? What’d you think about it?”

 

“I think Brendon’s pretty fast,” Spencer said. Brendon grinned up at him, breathing heavily. Spencer never understood why the press had to hunt down the winner immediately after their event. Swimming was fucking exhausting, and there was no way anyone was going to be able to give a coherent, interesting interview. All the winners ever seemed to do was pant and look like they wanted to pass out for a few hours. 

 

“Hey, so, thanks for talking with me, but I’m going to grab a shower and a smoothie or something,” Brendon said, smiling warmly and being charismatic as usual. He’d always been a dork, but at some point his dorkiness had made him cute and endearing, and Spencer couldn’t figure out how. Brendon dragged him back into the locker rooms, though, and made Spencer wait for him on the benches. It was awkward, and Spencer spent most of the time looking down at his phone, pretending to check various social medias. 

 

Brendon’s crotch appeared in front of his face, and Spencer looked up to see Brendon wearing his Olympic jacket over his shoulders like it was a cape. He was wearing his glasses again, and wiggled his eyebrows down at Spencer. “Hey, wanna grab Dallon and go find some food? I was dead serious about those smoothies.”

 

“Yeah, sure, I’ll text him,” Spencer said, sending out a quick text to Dallon. A few minutes later, Dallon responded, saying that he’d meet Spencer and Brendon down at the cafeteria. Brendon put his jacket on properly and left it unzipped, throwing his swim bag over his shoulder and dragging Spencer through the crowds of people milling about. Dallon was leaning against a wall when they got there, drinking from a bottle of water and people watching. He grinned when he spotted Spencer, and stayed close to him while the three of them circled the cafeteria searching for good food. 

 

They eventually found a smoothie bar, ordered their respective smoothie flavours, and found a table half hidden by a brightly coloured pole. Brendon stretched his legs out, propping them up on the chair beside him. “So, Spence, what was it like up with your parents?”

 

“On a scale of embarrassment, from one to immediate death, it was about a five,” Spencer said. He and Dallon were holding hands under the table, hoping to be a little discreet so that no one would pay attention to them. Spencer squeezed Dallon’s hand. “The twins made posters for you; I don’t know if you saw. I think I’ve still got some glitter in my hair from where it fell off the poster.”

 

“I saw, obviously,” Brendon rolled his eyes. “Just because you don’t look at the people in the stands doesn’t mean everyone else is unobservant.”

 

“The posters were on the big screens, Spencer,” Dallon said. Spencer seriously considered planting his face against the table and pretending he didn’t know his own family. He looked up at Dallon. “You were there?”

 

“Yeah, I was down at the far end of the pool with Pete and some of the other guys,” Dallon said. “They were adorable, by the way. You all were.”

 

“Did you just call Spencer cute?” Brendon leaned forward, his feet falling off the table. Spencer put his smoothie down and flicked Brendon in the center of his forehead. Brendon winked at him. “Admit it, Spencer, you like it when your boyfriend calls you cute.”

 

“What are you, twelve?” Dallon asked, and Brendon looked offended enough that he didn’t respond. Spencer, forgetting for a moment that they’re out in public, leaned over and kissed Dallon on the cheek. No one noticed, but when Spencer pulled back, both Brendon and Dallon were looking at him with startled expressions. Spencer shrugged. “What? They’ve already outed us. What’re they gonna say now,  _ Spencer Smith and Dallon Weekes continue to be gay even after their privacy was invaded _ ?”

 

“I appreciate your confidence,” Dallon said, leaning against Spencer. For a moment, Spencer thought that things would work out in their favour, and maybe this would turn into some heartwarming thing where the closeted LGBT people of the world would look up to him and Dallon and the straights would act like they hadn’t caused the shitstorm in the first place. It was unlikely, because Spencer knew his relationship with his parents wasn’t the norm, and Dallon would most likely not be able to go back home again. He could pretend, though.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, Spence,” Brendon whispered at around on in the morning that night. Spencer let out a groan but rolled over to face Brendon’s bed. Brendon was still laying down, so it wasn’t anything urgent and Brendon was just being a dick for Spencer’s attention. Spencer decided to indulge him, though, because Brendon was his friend and sometimes it was just best to let Brendon talk for hours in the middle of the night. “Yeah, dude, what’s up?”

 

“What if me and Dallon switched rooms so that you two could be gay at each other?” Brendon said. “Cause, like, I don’t wanna get in the way but I also don’t want to not have a bed while you two get it on, or… whatever. Does Dallon have sex?”

 

“I haven’t asked,” Spencer said as dryly as he possibly could. 

 

“It’s a genuine question, since his parents are just as Mormon and ridiculous about everything as mine are,” Brendon said. He sat up in bed and swung his legs around so that they were dangling off the edge of his bed. It was kind of adorable and endearing, and if Spencer wasn’t tired he would probably be making fun of Brendon and his short legs. Brendon kicked his legs, making a swishing sound as his covers moved around. “I know I’ve given up on, like, everything they believed in, but from what I can tell, Dallon’s still doing the religious thing. Which is gonna really suck for your dick.”

 

“My dick is fine,” Spencer said, “but thank you for the concern.”

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

“Look, I’ll ask Dallon about it tomorrow,” Spencer said. He propped himself up on his elbow and brushed his hair out of his eyes, even though the room was dark and he couldn’t see much of Brendon in the dark anyway. “Don’t bring up the sex thing, okay? I know you and I are weirdly comfortable with each other, but not everyone’s gonna get our sense of humour, you know? And, I mean, Dallon gets it to an extent, but you probably shouldn’t go up to my boyfriend and offer him your bed and tell him it’s so that him and I can have sex if we want to.”

 

“Don’t worry, I won’t mention sex in front of you and your boyfriend,” Brendon said, a teasing tone in his voice. “It’s cute that you’ve decided to wait, but while you two are being cute and blushing while holding hands, I’ll be getting it on with Sarah. She’s the Polish track girl I told you about the other day, and she told me that she’s got a lot of stamina.”

 

“You’re disgusting.” 

 

“I have a very fulfilling sex life, Spencer Smith, and you shouldn’t slut shame me for it.”

 

“I wasn’t slut shaming, I was saying that you have the mind of a twelve year old and it’s a wonder that you’ve ever gotten laid.”

 

“I’m a two time Olympian and the entire world has seen my mostly naked body,” Brendon said. “I could have the personality of Donald Trump and still be irresistible.”

 

“That is… unfortunately true,” Spencer said. He dropped down onto his back, the bed squeaking beneath him. He shifted around until he was comfortable again, and then said over his shoulder, “go to sleep, Brendon. We’ve got an early practice tomorrow.”

 

“Fine,” Brendon said, and for once he actually listened to Spencer and went to sleep. Spencer fell asleep pretty quickly after that, but he was woken up at an ungodly hour by Dallon and Ian bursting into the room, blaring Mr. Brightside and flicking on the lights. Dallon came over to Spencer’s bed and kissed him on the forehead even though Spencer was doing his best to glare at Dallon (and Ian) and make them feel bad for waking him up. Dallon smiled down at him. “Morning, sunshine.”

 

“You two are precious,” Ian said, turning up the volume on his phone and then shoving it in Brendon’s face. Brendon kicked his leg up, successfully kicking Ian’s phone out of his hand and causing it to fly across the room and hit Spencer’s hip through the sheets. Ian’s eyes widened. “Dude. Impressive.”

 

“I’ve got fast legs,” Brendon said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, because Brendon was a total flirt now that he had some self confidence. Spencer rolled his eyes. “Yeah, but you’re still an idiot.”

 

“I’m a naked idiot who can actually get some!” Brendon shouted. Spencer merely pointed at Dallon and made jazz hands. Dallon laughed. Brendon wiggled his eyebrows, this time at Spencer. Spencer’s face flushed even though he was totally cool with talking about sex, or making euphemisms. He and Brendon did it all the time. There was no need for Spencer to be embarrassed, so to cover it he flipped Brendon off. 

 

“Aww, Spence, you're adorable,” Brendon said, sitting up in bed and letting his sheets fall away. Luckily, he was wearing a pair of boxers, but there was an obvious hickey forming on his hip. Spencer would berate him about that later, when there weren’t other people in the room. 

 

Dallon and Ian left them alone so that they could get their shit together and Brendon could get a pair of track pants. The four of them headed down together, and Spencer made sure to find Dallon while everyone was out on the pool deck, stretching and putting on their swim caps. He capped Dallon, and Dallon capped him, and while they were standing there, looking a little ridiculous in their swim gear, Spencer said, “Brendon wanted to know if you were interested in switching rooms.”

 

“Is he trying to get us to hook up?” Dallon asked, glancing over to where Brendon was messing around with some of the other people on the team. 

 

Spencer shook his head. “No, I think it’s more that he’s looking to give us some privacy. With all the shit that’s going on, we could definitely use some.”

 

“There’s a difference between kissing you in public and sharing a room with you.”

 

“You don’t have to say yes,” Spencer said. “I’m used to sharing a room with Brendon. He’s endearing, after you get used to seeing him naked and bouncy all the time.”

 

“I’m on the same relay team as him, hon. I’ve already seen him naked and bouncy,” Dallon said, a sly smile on his face. Spencer rolled his eyes, but he wasn’t bothered. Behind them, Pete started yelling for everyone to get in the water, because they only had an hour and a half before they had to hand the pool over to Canada, and Pete wanted to make the most out of their practice time. Spencer looped his arm around Dallon’s waist and lead him over towards the pool edge, getting in line behind Brendon, Ian, and two girls that Spencer didn’t recognise. He let go of Dallon and bumped his shoulder. “We’ll talk after practice?”

 

Dallon leaned down and kissed Spencer’s neck, which was unexpected but great. He brushed his lips against Spencer’s ear and said, “I can move in whenever you’re ready. Don’t worry about me being nervous, Spence.”

  
Spencer nodded. He proceeded to spend the next hour and a half thinking only about his strokes, because the only other option was looking over at a water soaked Dallon who had essentially agreed to having sex with Spencer in the near future. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed it!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some NSFW content, so... ;) you've been warned. (Also, it's really late right now, so I'm a little bit out of it and I apologise)

“You should introduce me to Sarah,” Spencer said. He and Brendon were hanging around the pool deck, somewhat avoiding Spencer’s parents. It wasn’t that Spencer didn’t want to hang out with his mom and dad and his sisters, it was just that Dallon’s event was up next and he didn’t want to know what his family had done to show support for Spencer’s boyfriend. Brendon just didn’t like sitting in the stands, because shirts were required in the stands and Brendon didn’t like shirts. 

 

Brendon poured a handful of Goldfish into his hand and shoved them all into his mouth. He chewed for a good minute before taking a swig of his light blue Gatorade and then coughing because he was actually five and had no idea how to eat food without dying. Spencer rolled his eyes and patted Brendon gently on the shoulder. Brendon took a smaller drink from his Gatorade bottle and said, “thanks. And, yeah, sure. But only after you and Dallon switch rooms, you scaredy-cat.”

 

“Every time I talk to you, you get a year younger in my mind,” Spencer said, pointedly not looking over at Brendon. He wanted to had Brendon and Dallon switch beds, for so many reasons, but he was nervous. There was no reason for him to be nervous. He wasn’t a virgin, he’d dated a few guys since he figured out he was gay, and it wasn’t like he or Dallon were in danger of being outed. That terrifying part of being gay and in the public eye was already done with. 

 

Brendon poked Spencer with his Gatorade bottle. “You’re avoiding the question. I’m gonna start throwing Goldfish at you if you keep avoiding my requests.”

 

“You wouldn’t waste food, you absolute fucker,” Spencer said, and stole four Goldfish from Brendon. Brendon looked offended for about two seconds before he just closed the bag of Goldfish and moved them away from Spencer. He pressed his Gatorade bottle to Spencer’s arm. “You’re being avoidant, which means something’s up. Are you nervous? Do you not want to be in the same room as Dallon? Did you take a weird, gay version of the waiting until marriage pledge? Did  _ Dallon _ ?”

 

“I’m not nervous, Brendon,” Spencer rolled his eyes. “I just… shit, I don’t want to fuck things up. We’re on the same relay, for fucks sake.”

 

“Yeah, but since when has that meant anything?” Brendon said. “Look, I know sex can’t solve everything, but it’s usually pretty helpful, especially when it comes to dating people. And if Dallon’s taken some weird Mormon vow of not getting any until he’s married, then I don’t have an answer for you.”

 

“Thanks, Bren.”

 

“No problem,” Brendon said, and finished off his Gatorade. He stared down at the empty bottle for a moment before taking the plastic wrapper and unrolling it from the bottle. He messed around with that for a while, until it was time for Dallon’s event, and then Brendon shoved the plastic wrapper inside the bottle and set it down on the bench next to his bag of Goldfish. Spencer brought his own Gatorade (red) to his mouth and drank from it. He was scanning the blocks for Dallon, even though it was the first heat and Dallon wouldn’t be up for another two heats. 

 

Spencer just wanted to see Dallon. Dallon was gorgeous, tall and lean, and his hands… Spencer didn't have a hand kink or anything, but he probably had a Dallon hand kink. Spencer let out a sigh without thinking about it, and he heard Brendon chuckle beside him. Spencer kicked Brendon's ankle. “What're you laughing at?”

 

“You, sighing and being all love-struck,” Brendon said. “I'm totally telling Jon and Ryan about this, by the way. I'm restarting the team group chat with just the three of us and we're gonna talk about how you and Dallon are pining over each other even though you're  _ already dating _ . Hell, I'll even invite Ian in, since he's joined me in third-wheel suffering.”

 

“You're ridiculous, and I'm not  _ pining _ over Dallon.”

 

“Sure,” Brendon said, and Spencer could tell that Brendon didn't believe him in the slightest. Brendon poked Spencer's shoulder with his empty bottle. “Because looking for him behind the blocks and sighing wistfully doesn't sound like pining at all.”

 

“I was thinking about his hands, Brendon. They're really nice.”

 

“I'd judge you but I too would love for Dallon Weekes to wrap his hands around his neck and choke me. Sexually,” Brendon added when Spencer looked over at him with a raised eyebrow. Spencer raised his eyebrow even further and stared Brendon down while taking a long drink from his Gatorade. Brendon tapped his bare feet against the tiled pool deck. “Dude, I'm polyamorous. I thought I told you.”

 

“You just said you wanted my boyfriend to choke you--sexually--and you think the reason I'm judging you is for being polyamorous?” Spencer said. He pinched the bridge of his nose. “Wait, does Sarah know? Like, about any of what you told me?”

 

“Well, yeah,” Brendon said. “She's also trying to get a date with one of the Italian weight lifters. The blonde one who looks like she could kick my ass sexually and physically.”

 

“I have no idea who you're talking about,” Spencer said. Brendon shook his head dramatically at Spencer and put his hand on Spencer’s shoulder. “Spencer. My buddy. Pal. Friend. Second best friend because for some reason you prefer Ryan fucking Ross over me--”

 

“I’ve known Ryan since I was five.”

 

“--not a good enough reason. Anyway, second best friend, you are missing out on some great fun with some great people. Not tonight, because I have a date, and you and Dallon should use your time alone to get to know each other better, but maybe tomorrow, I need to introduce you to everyone else at these games. I know way too many people, Spence. I’m losing track of who everyone is. I’m gonna have to start googling them to keep track of who I’ve been talking to.”

 

“Is your girlfriend’s potential future girlfriend one of these people?” Spencer asked. Brendon nodded, and then turned Spencer around so that he was facing the blocks. Dallon was standing in land four, stretching his arms and watching the announcer closely. The announcer called for the swimmers to get into the water, and Dallon dropped down with barely a splash, coming up a fraction of a second before the other guys. It was his legs, and his height. 

 

For a moment, Spencer imagined what Dallon’s legs would feel like under his hands. He wondered if he could hold Dallon down, his hands on Dallon’s thighs while he blew Dallon, or tried that thing he’d watched where the guy tongued the other guy’s asshole. Spencer imagined Dallon squirming underneath him, thigh muscles flexing against Spencer’s hands as he moaned. 

 

“Go, Dallon!” Brendon yelled, kicking his empty Gatorade bottle over and successfully pulling Spencer from his fantasy. Spencer cheered for Dallon alongside Brendon, ignoring how his voice felt strained and how he could still picture Dallon coming apart under his touch, even as he and Brendon were standing up, getting on their toes to watch and see Dallon go. 

 

Dallon ended up with the bronze, which was pretty impressive. What was even more impressive was that he shaved about a second and a half off of his time, and was coherent enough to get through the swarm of interviewers who wanted to talk to him. Brendon and Spencer hovered by the door, waiting for Dallon to escape away from the people with microphones and questions. Spencer folded his arms over his chest, worried that they were asking Dallon about his relationship, not just his swim. No post-swim interview took that long. 

 

“Dude, relax, maybe Dallon’s just a talkative guy,” Brendon said, reading Spencer’s body language. Spencer just curled further into himself, staring into the back of a reporter’s head. “You’re a talkative guy, but your post-swim shit doesn’t take this long.”

 

“This is also his first time here,” Brendon said. “He probably hasn’t picked up on the whole six second speech thing yet.”

 

“Hopefully,” Spencer said. And then, finally, Dallon was backing away from the reporters and coming over to Spencer and Brendon. His gaze was locked on Spencer the whole time, and Spencer wanted to get Dallon alone immediately. Dallon was walking differently, his towel slung over his shoulder and his pool-dampened hair falling into his eyes. Spencer ran his tongue over his lips and pulled Dallon down for a kiss, running his hands through Dallon’s hair. Dallon pulled back with a smile on his face. “Hey, honey.”

 

“You and Brendon should switch rooms,” Spencer said. “Tonight, if it’s not too weird.”

 

“I’ve got a date, so maybe earlier in the day?” Brendon offered. Spencer and Dallon nodded in agreement, and then the three of them headed to the locker rooms, Spencer’s hand in Dallon’s and Brendon running circles around them both. Spencer pulled him down for another kiss. Dallon smiled against his mouth, his tongue darting out like some kind of promise for what they could get up to later, when Brendon was off doing his thing and they had the room to themselves.

 

* * *

 

Dallon and Brendon switched beds that afternoon, while Spencer hung out with his family and got updated on how Jon and Ryan and all of his other friends back in the States were doing. Spencer paid attention, but he was thinking about Dallon, and getting a bunch of free time with Dallon once his parents and sisters left for the night, and how Brendon would let him and Dallon have time on their own.

 

Finally, his parents let him go, and he promised to let his sisters meet the rest of the team at some point. Spencer didn’t run back to the room, because he wasn’t that desperate or embarrassing (yet), but he did walk a bit faster than usual. Brendon was stretched out on the peeling couch in the living space of the room, shirtless as usual and scrolling through something on his phone. He looked up when the door closed behind Spencer, and grinned. “Hey, Dallon’s in there. I told him where you keep the lube.”

 

“Thanks,” Spencer said, and then fully registered what Brendon had said. He turned and looked over his shoulder at Brendon. “I hate you.”

 

“No you don’t,” Brendon said, his grin widening. “Go get some, Spencer Smith. I’ll even put in my headphones so I can’t hear you two.”

 

“Don’t you have a date with Sarah?”

 

“Yeah, but we’re watching her crush’s event tonight first, so I’m gonna catch up with her in a bit and then we’ll get to the fun part of the date: seeing who has the most stamina,” Brendon said. “You wanna join the betting pool and support me in being able to go for longer?”

 

“I never want to think about you having sex ever again,” Spencer said, and opened the door to his room. Part of him (the imaginative, sexual part) was hoping that Dallon would be laid out on one of the beds, completely naked and waiting for Spencer to join him. Part of him (the rational part of Spencer that made everyone think he was the good friend in his friend groups) figured that Dallon would be just hunched over in his new bed, working on something on his laptop or reading. The rational part of Spencer was the correct one, except that Dallon’s shirt was open and his hair was dripping water. 

 

“Hey,” Spencer said, locking the door. 

 

“Hey yourself,” Dallon said, smirking. Spencer had no idea how to smirk, or if he even could, but Dallon doing it was pretty fucking hot. He sat up, closing his laptop and putting it to the side, off of the bed. Dallon ran his hand through his hair, leaning his head back slightly and closing his eyes. Spencer moved forward, climbing onto the bed so that he had a leg on either side of Dallon. Dallon placed his hands on Spencer's thighs. “Are you gonna make the first move, or are you waiting for my permission?”

 

“I just wanted to make sure that we both know where this is going,” Spencer said, already leaning in to kiss Dallon. Dallon leaned back, pulling them both down so that Spencer was on top of Dallon and Dallon was pressed against the mattress. Spencer trailed his fingertips down Dallon's chest, feeling the smooth, toned muscles tighten under his touch. Spencer kissed down Dallon's jaw and neck, enjoying the little humming noises Dallon made as Spencer's touches became more certain. 

 

“You should be naked,” Dallon said, his voice barely above a whisper. Spencer sat up, bracing himself above Dallon. “You don't have to be so quiet, you know. No one’s going to bother us.”

 

“Sorry,” Dallon said, “you're the first person I've done this with where we weren't afraid of getting caught.”

 

“It's okay, Dal,” Spencer said. He sat back on his knees and pulled his shirt over his head. When he looked back at Dallon, Dallon was watching him with awe plainly on his face. Spencer didn't get it. Dallon had seen Spencer shirtless countless times before, between practice and the locker rooms and the close quarters they'd been living in. This was nothing new. Spencer's body was nothing special. 

 

“Come here,” Dallon said, placing his hand on Spencer's abdomen, his fingers curling up and scratching Spencer lightly. Spencer let out a small gasp, his dick twitching in his pants. He leaned back down to kiss Dallon again, and the feeling of skin on skin was better than Spencer had ever imagined. Spencer hummed against Dallon's mouth, pressing his hips down so that he could feel Dallon's erection against his own. Spencer moved his hands up to Dallon's face, running one hand through Dallon's hair. Dallon made a noise against Spencer's mouth, tilting his head back. Spencer ran his hand through Dallon's hair again, this time tugging at his boyfriend's hair a little, to see what kind of reaction it got from Dallon. 

 

“Oh, fuck,” Dallon muttered, his mouth open and his eyes fluttering shut as Spencer tugged his hair again. Spencer pulled Dallon's head back, and Dallon let out a gaspy moan, his hips jerking up underneath Spencer. He placed his hands on Spencer’s waist, pushing him down. Their dicks, still trapped under layers of fabric, rubbed against each other, and Spencer moaned a little into Dallon’s neck. 

 

He leaned back so that he was sitting in Dallon’s lap again, and moved his hands down Dallon’s torso, letting his nails scratch at Dallon’s skin tentatively. Dallon was looking up at him, his hair completely messed up and his pupils blown wide, and Spencer wanted him. He got off of Dallon for long enough to unzip his own pants and kick them off (along with his underwear). He paused with one hand on Dallon’s crotch, palming his dick through his jeans. “Can I?”

 

“Yeah, please,” Dallon nodded. He lifted his hips up off the bed, as though Spencer needed any more encouragement. He pulled Dallon’s pants down, tossing them onto the floor and resisting the urge to fold them properly before getting back to his boyfriend. He could try to explain his need for things to be in order later, when Dallon wasn’t mostly naked under him, and looking at him like he wanted to eat Spencer alive. 

 

“Come here,” Dallon said, his hand moving around to grab Spencer’s ass and squeeze gently. Spencer let out a squeak anyway, and felt his face heat up. Dallon just smiled warmly up at him and pulled him down for a kiss. Spencer threaded his hands through Dallon’s hair, and Dallon grinded his hips against Spencer. Spencer moaned against Dallon’s mouth, his dick twitching. He sat up, stroking himself a few times. “Take off your shirt, fuck.”

 

“You’re adorable,” Dallon said, sitting up without using his hands. He pulled his shirt off, his shoulder muscles moving under his skin. Spencer wanted to lick them. He realised that he could, because Dallon was his boyfriend and would tell him if it was weird, and so he leaned in. He pressed his mouth to Dallon’s shoulder, licking across the heated skin and biting at it a little. Dallon gasped sharply, but didn’t pull away. Spencer licked and sucked and bit his way across Dallon’s shoulder and chest, tasting Dallon’s skin and enjoying the noises he made. Dallon’s hands were still on Spencer’s hips, one cupped around his ass, and as Spencer kissed up Dallon’s neck, he squeezed Spencer’s ass again. 

 

“Spence, you tease,” Dallon said, leaning his head back. He moved his hand around and wrapped it around Spencer’s dick, stroking him gently. It was different from when Spencer jerked himself off, less pressure, but it felt good. Spencer jerked up into Dallon’s hand without meaning to, and kissed Dallon again. He pushed Dallon back down onto the bed and looked at him. His face was flushed and his lips were parted, tongue darting out to wet his bottom lip. Spencer swallowed. “You’re still wearing underwear.”

 

“That’s a shame,” Dallon said, lazily stroking Spencer and pressing the pad of his thumb against the head of Spencer’s dick. Spencer gasped, his hands going down to Dallon’s hips. If they were going to have sex, Spencer needed to get Dallon’s underwear off  _ now _ . He was a lot closer than he realised, and Dallon touching him wasn’t helping. Spencer pulled Dallon’s underwear down, over his dick, and got them down to about mid-thigh before he had to get Dallon to lift his legs up off the bed.

 

Spencer dropped Dallon’s underwear to the floor and straddled him again, and then they were both naked. Spencer stroked Dallon’s dick a few times, leaning over him and pulling him in for a kiss. Dallon reached his hand down between the two of them, rubbing their dicks together. Spencer moaned against Dallon’s shoulder, and grinded against Dallon. He was close, so fucking close, and he’d barely done anything. 

 

Spencer pushed Dallon down, pressing his shoulders into the bed. Dallon looked up at him, one eyebrow raised in a way that made Spencer’s dick twitch. It was like everything Dallon did was turning him on more. Spencer ran his tongue over his lower lip. “You’re too attractive, what the hell?”

 

“You know, I’ve never gotten that one before,” Dallon said, and it didn’t sound like he was lying. Spencer furrowed his eyebrows, and then leaned over Dallon to kiss him, one hand on Dallon’s neck and the other on Dallon’s dick, stroking him. Dallon moaned and moved one of his hands back around to Spencer’s ass, squeezing and pushing Spencer down against him. Dallon lifted his hips, pressing against Spencer, and Spencer pressed back. He kissed down Dallon’s neck, and across his collarbone, running his tongue against the dip. Dallon gasped and leaned his head back, stroking Spencer more urgently and squeezing his ass again. 

 

“Spencer, shit, you’re so…” Dallon said, his voice fading to a groan as Spencer rubbed their dicks together. Dallon moved his hand on Spencer’s ass, and one finger pressed against his hole. Spencer let out a squeak, pressed his and Dallon’s dicks against each other, and came. He moaned Dallon's name into his shoulder, and slumped against Dallon for a moment, his cum sticky between them. 

 

“I… sorry,” Spencer said, feeling guilty for coming apart so easily. Dallon lifted Spencer’s head, looking him in the eyes. “Don’t be. You’re beautiful, and I don’t care that we didn’t get to go all out this time.”

 

“I should…” Spencer said, sitting up and motioning to Dallon’s dick, which was still hard and sticking up between the two of them. Dallon dropped his hands to Spencer’s hips again, never taking his eyes off of Spencer. Spencer leaned down over Dallon, flicking his tongue across the head of Dallon’s dick before taking him down as far as he could go. Dallon was big, but proportionally so. He had a nice dick, thick enough that Spencer had to stretch his mouth to fit him in, and too long for Spencer to get all of Dallon’s dick at once. He focused more around the head, licking and sucking, and getting Dallon to make noises above him. 

 

“Spencer, I’m gonna come, you’ve got to--” Dallon said, throwing his head back mid sentence. He had one hand half on Spencer’s face and half in his hair, and Spencer pulled back to suck at the head of Dallon’s dick, stroking him with his hand. Dallon let out a whine that sounded vaguely like Spencer’s name, pressed the heel his hand against Spencer’s face in a half-hearted attempt to push Spencer back, and then came down Spencer’s throat and on his lips. Spencer pulled off with a soft pop, and swiped the back of his hand across his mouth to get any of Dallon’s cum that he hadn’t swallowed. 

 

Dallon stared up at him from the bed. Spencer smiled, waves of nervousness cascading over his body. It wasn’t a perfect first time, and that was going to bother Spencer for a while. He just hoped that Dallon wouldn’t think badly of him or anything. Dallon sat up on one elbow and reached out for Spencer. “Come here, Spence.”

 

“I’m sorry it wasn’t… I’m sorry we didn’t have, like, sex-sex,” Spencer said, laying down beside Dallon anyway. Dallon leaned over him and kissed his forehead, and then pulled him, wrapping an arm around his waist. Spencer could feel Dallon’s eyelashes fluttering against his neck, and Dallon’s long fingers trailing across Spencer’s abdomen. Dallon kissed Spencer’s neck. “It doesn’t matter. I don’t care if what we do is perfect, or approved of or whatever. I’d just like to get to do it with you.”

 

“I’m kind of a perfectionist, though,” Spencer said, turning over on his side so that he was facing Dallon. Dallon smirked at him again. “I’ve been picking up on that.”

 

Spencer closed the distance and kissed Dallon again, and the two kissed lazily in Dallon’s new bed for a while, until it was late and they both remembered how they were both sweaty and had dried cum on their stomachs. Dallon let out a sigh, dropping over onto his back. “We should go wash off. And then sleep. In that order.”

  
“Let me text Brendon and make sure he’s not right outside,” Spencer said. Dallon nodded. Brendon had his date thing with Sarah, but Brendon was weird sometimes and Spencer knew better than to expect any kind of privacy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kind of ehh about the ending, but I can't tell if it's because I'm tired or if it's because it's just awkward. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading, and please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon is a little shit and Spencer swims.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long, and this is probably going to be the last chapter for a bit. I'm doing NaNoWriMo again this year, which means that I'll be working on a completely new story starting in November. I'll be putting my stuff here on a mini-hiatus, and probably won't be working on them for the rest of the month. 
> 
> Hopefully this will tide youse guys over until December, and if it doesn't, feel free to check out some of the other stuff I've written! 
> 
> (Also, the next chapter is going to be a bunch of PWP so there's that)

Spencer woke up the next morning wrapped around Dallon, his head pillowed on Dallon’s chest. Unfortunately, Dallon was not that great of a pillow, and Spencer’s neck was sore from sleeping on something that wasn’t a real pillow. He rolled over onto his back, and Dallon rolled over so that he was spooning against Spencer’s side. Dallon was still mostly asleep, and he was adorable. 

 

Spencer ran his hand through Dallon’s bangs, pushing them away from his face. Dallon’s eyes fluttered open, and he stretched, his legs twitching against Spencer’s. He pressed a kiss to Spencer’s shoulder. “Morning. How’d you sleep?”

 

“Okay, I guess,” Spencer said. “No offense, but you make a really bad pillow.”

 

“I get that a lot,” Dallon said. “I’m just a tall stack of bones, apparently. Not good for cuddling.”

 

“I enjoyed the cuddling, I just wish I had an actual pillow last night, instead of your shoulder,” Spencer said, reaching around to rub at his neck. Dallon batted Spencer’s hands away, and offered to rub Spencer’s neck for him, since he was the reason Spencer was sore in the first place. Spencer let him, turning over onto his stomach and letting Dallon rub him down. Dallon’s hands felt great, and Spencer closed his eyes, sinking into the bed and relaxing under his boyfriend’s touch. 

 

He never fell back asleep, but he was relaxed enough that he wasn’t really paying attention to reality, and he almost didn’t notice when Dallon stopped and sat back. Dallon pressed his palm to the center of Spencer’s back. “We should probably get up. Do you think Brendon’s going to burst in on us, or is he just going to wait outside, doing that thing with his face where he looks like he just found out Victoria’s secret?”

 

“He’ll probably give us some privacy,” Spencer said, but he didn’t actually know. Brendon was somewhat of a wildcard when it came to respecting other people’s personal space. He climbed over Dallon to retrieve some clean clothes so that, if Brendon did burst in, at least Spencer wouldn’t be naked. He handed Dallon fresh clothes as well, and if he watched Dallon move around while getting dressed, well, they were dating and it wasn’t as though Spencer hadn’t seen him naked already. 

 

“Put your pants on, honey, and stop staring at my butt,” Dallon said, and Spencer flushed. He finished getting dressed. “I wasn’t staring at your ass.”

 

“Sure you weren’t,” Dallon said, and Spencer could hear the smile in his voice. Spencer pulled him in for a kiss before they left the bedroom and headed to the suite’s bathroom to finish getting ready. Brendon was shirtless and leaning against the doorframe to the bathroom. He had that smug look on his face as Spencer passed, and he pointedly dropped his gaze to Dallon's ass and then wiggled his eyebrows at Spencer. Spencer reached out and flicked Brendon's forehead. “Like you weren't getting double pegged by Sarah and her girlfriend last night, you fuck.”

 

“It wasn't double pegging, but it was with both of them,” Brendon said. It was then that Spencer noticed the bruises on his hips. Brendon grinned. “There's more on my back, by the way. Turns out Sarah's really bad at the whole lesbian fingernails thing.”

 

Spencer frowned. “Lesbian fingernails?”

 

“They keep their nails short, usually,” Brendon said. Spencer still didn't get why that was a lesbian thing, and it must have shown on his face because Brendon rolled his eyes and said, “Spencer, I know you're like, the the most top to ever top, but think about it. When you're a lesbian, where are you usually putting your fingers?”

 

There was a moment, and then, “oh. Brendon, you kinky fuck.”

 

“Says the guy who's fantasised about tying his boyfriend up,” Brendon said. Spencer crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Brendon, ignoring how his face was flushing. He didn't know how Brendon managed to talk about everything without getting even a little self-conscious about what he was into. He wasn't a prude or insecure (his previous conversations with Brendon proved that), but it was different now that there was an actual person Spencer was talking about. 

 

Brendon bumped Spencer's shoulder. “Don't be embarrassed, Spence. We're all kinky here.”

 

“No shit,” Spencer said. “But don't mention that to Dallon yet, okay?”

 

“Mention what?” Dallon said, reappearing from the shower. Brendon and Spencer made eye contact with each other and Spencer knew that they were both internally screaming at each other. Brendon patted Spencer on the shoulder and then fled, because Brendon was kind of an asshole about these things. Spencer sighed, and decided that if he was ever going to stop being embarrassed about talking kinks around or about his boyfriend, he would have to actually talk to his boyfriend about his kinks. 

 

But not right now. It was nine in the morning and Spencer hadn't showered yet. “I'm into some not vanilla stuff. Right now isn't the best time to talk about it, but I do want to. Eventually. When we're not a day away from our relay.”

 

“And when you don't have an event in the afternoon,” Dallon added. Spencer wouldn't admit it out loud, but it was charming that Dallon remembered. Not that it would be hard to forget, since there were three different copies of the schedule hanging around their room (Pete's doing, not Spencer's). Still, Spencer appreciated the gesture. He pecked Dallon on the cheek. “You'll be there, right?”

 

“Yeah,” Dallon said. “I might even sit with Brendon and your family.”

 

“Sorry in advance,” Spencer said. “They can be a little much, sometimes. You'll probably like them, though.”

 

“Well, that’s good,” Dallon said, and kissed Spencer again. “You should go shower now.”

 

“Don’t tell me what to do,” Spencer said, but he headed to the shower anyway. The water was cold, but Spencer wasn’t bothered by cold water anymore. Pretty much every pool he’d swam in since he was seven had had super cold water, because cold water made people swim faster or something. Spencer was still half convinced that the cold only made people go faster so that they could get out of it, but whatever. It worked, even if it wasn’t because of some scientific, chemical reason.

 

Spencer’s event wasn’t until three, so he grabbed some breakfast with his Dallon, Brendon, Ian, and Brendon’s girlfriends. When Brendon tried introducing the girls (both of whom were terrifyingly gorgeous) as his girlfriends, the blonde rolled her eyes and said something that Spencer didn’t understand because he didn’t speak Italian. The Polish girlfriend laughed, and put her hand on Brendon’s arm. “Brendon, you can’t claim a lesbian is your girlfriend. You know the only reason Linda puts up with you is because of me, right?”

 

“I’m insulted,” Brendon said, but he didn’t look insulted. The blonde--Linda--winked and said, “you should be. I’m nobody’s girl but my own.”

 

“Sure, but that’s not what you were saying last night,” the other one said, grinning when Linda blanched. She tightened her hold on Brendon’s arm and took a bite of the omelet she’d made at the omelet station. “I’m Sarah, by the way, and that’s Linda. I’m dating both of them but they’re not dating each other and they really only do anything with each other when we’re having sex.”

 

“So, like, not to be the ignorant straight guy here,” Ian said. “But if you’re,” directed at Linda, “gay, then how’re you having sex with Brendon and not feeling weird during the entire thing?”

 

“I’m not entirely gay, but it’s rare for me to find a guy worth dating,” Linda said. “You're not an ignorant straight, I'm just an odd lesbian, who isn't entirely a lesbian. I just don't enjoy dating men for the most part. Women are a lot easier to deal with.”

 

Spencer stared straight into Brendon's eyes, and with the most deadpan voice he could manage, said, “yeah, I can see why you'd think that.”

 

“Is today attack Brendon's self esteem day?” Brendon said, pouting. The entire table agreed that it was, and that Brendon needed an occasional knock to his ego, now that he had the hotness to match his quirky, somewhat overbearing personality. Spencer spent most of breakfast keeping himself calm and leaning against Dallon, who seemed to recognise Spencer’s nervousness about his event. 

 

Spencer knew he was a good swimmer. He knew that butterfly was his stroke, that he made it look way easier and more majestic than it was. He’d been swimming since he was five, and most of his life revolved around it. This wasn’t even his first time swimming butterfly in the Olympics. Spencer just got super serious in the hours leading up to his events. He had all these weird rituals that no one else really understood, and half the time he wasn’t sure if they worked or not, but he knew if he didn’t do them it would throw him off and he’d have a bad swim. Spencer knew it was weird. He just hoped that nothing would get between him and his swim today. 

 

Spencer spent most of the day hanging out in the room and watching whatever shows they could stream off of Netflix. Linda and Sarah joined the boys for a few hours, slipping in and out of the room whenever they needed to go do something else. Spencer skipped lunch because he knew that eating too close to his event would mess him up, and Dallon brought his lunch back up to the room to be with Spencer while he ate. He even brought Spencer a bottle of Gatorade, because he knew Spencer would drink that. 

 

Spencer frowned as he opened his Gatorade. “You could have stayed down with Brendon and Ian, you know. I’d just be up here watching whatever this is.”

 

“Yeah, but I like spending time with you,” Dallon said, sticking his bare feet under Spencer’s thigh. He took a bite out of the burrito he’d gotten, and grinned. “Besides, Brendon told me that you make all these cute pouty faces when people eat in front of you. Since I can’t tease you physically, I might as well do this.”

 

“You’re the worst,” Spencer said, and leaned over to kiss Dallon’s nose. He leaned back to his side of the couch, and drank from his gatorade. Two and a half hours until his event. He’d be fine. He could go out with his friends and grab food once it was over. Good food if he did well, whatever the cafeteria had to offer if he didn’t. 

 

* * *

 

Spencer didn’t pay attention to people when he was about to swim. For most of his childhood swimming career, that had kept him from having friends on the team. Ryan, of course, was the exception, but that was because Ryan had an even worse resting bitch face than Spencer, and he was a weird kid once anyone got past the bitch face. Spencer at least knew how to get along with other people. 

 

Spencer was standing behind the blocks, watching the back of the swimmer in front of him. There was a chair he knew he could be using, but Spencer didn’t like sitting before an event. It threw him off. 

 

He didn’t look up at the clocks when the heat before his finished. He knew that the times would be slower than what he wanted, and he didn’t care enough about them to see who won that heat. Spencer’s dad said that he and Ryan were way too competitive with themselves, and not with the other kids on their team, and that was why they were so good.  _ Don’t waste your time comparing yourself to the guy next to you, Spence, _ his dad said to him once, when Spencer got second place and wouldn’t shut up about how much it sucked,  _ if you’re too busy watching the other guy, you’ll lose your own race.  _

 

Spencer stepped up to the blocks, and put his goggles on. The people around him faded away until there were three things left: the announcer, the block Spencer was standing on, and the tiles on the bottom of the pool, telling him where to aim his dive. Spencer took a deep breath-- _ swimmers, take your mark _ \--bent down into a diving position and focused in on the T of the tiles, and waited for a flash to go off in his peripheral. 

 

There it was, and he was launching himself off the block before his brain registered the beep that immediately followed. His body hit the water and he was moving, smooth underwater kicks until he popped up halfway down the pool. His arms spread wide, the splashing noises and sensations drowning out any cheering and commentary. Spencer was sure it was there, he just wasn’t paying attention. 

 

The 200 was a completely different experience from the 100. It wasn't a sprint, but it certainly wasn't a long swim. So many people told Spencer to pace himself, to go easy on the third length of the pool so he could race back for the final length, but that wasn't how Spencer worked. He knew it was a good swim, or would be a good swim, if he stopped feeling his legs by the third length of the pool. He kept kicking, his core starting to go numb from the pain of having to keep his legs moving, and his shoulders flared with pain as he started his final lap back to the finish. 

 

This was normal. Spencer launched himself into every stroke, ignoring how his body screamed at him to calm down, take a break, stop pushing so hard. The pain, the tiredness and exhaustion during the final length of the pool, it just motivated him to go faster. He just had to get to the wall before his body gave out on him. He always got back to the wall, and this time was no different. His hands slammed against the concrete, and the inertia he'd built up kept him going so that he had to pull up out of the water before his head collided with the wall. 

 

Spencer reached up and grabbed a hold of the bars on the underside of the diving blocks that the backstrokers used to start their events. He pulled his goggles up with his other hand, and dangled in the water, breathing for a bit as the world came back in. It was weird, how he could just block out everything that wasn’t his event, and how quickly all the noise and sound and colours came rushing back in as soon as he came up for air at the end. Spencer glanced up at the scoreboard, trying to remember what land he was in and what his time had been before he swam today. 

 

He’d knocked a full two seconds off, which was pretty impressive. Before he could see where that put him ranking wise, Pete was leaning over the pool and offering Spencer his hand, telling him he needed to get out of the pool for them to set up for the next event. Spencer nodded, ignoring Pete’s hand and pulling himself out of the water, ignoring how his arms shook and his legs almost gave out from under him. This was also normal. 

 

Pete leaned up on his toes and wrapped a towel around Spencer’s shoulders. “Good swim, Spence.”

 

“How’d I do?” Spencer asked, taking the water bottle that Pete offered him and drinking from it like he was about to die. Spencer never understood why people thought swimming was an easy sport. Just because his sweat and exhaustion wasn’t visible, didn’t mean it wasn’t there. 

 

“Not to get your hopes up, but you might have gotten gold,” Pete said, directing Spencer away from the swarm of reporters who were trying to approach him. Spencer appreciated the gesture. “They’re looking over the times and the film footage right now, but I think you’ve got it. Go take a shower and enjoy the rest of your day. You don’t have to come to the evening practice if you don’t want to.”

 

“Thanks,” Spencer said, and handed the water bottle back. “But I’ll probably be there anyway.”

 

He got caught by one interviewer before he could slip away off the pool deck, and he answered the same questions with his usual answers. Yes, he was proud of his swim. He hoped he won, that’d be nice. He didn’t really have a technique, he just swam and hoped he would be fast enough. It was weird, how everyone who wasn’t a swimmer thought that there was some magic way to get to Spencer’s and the rest of the team’s level of skill. There wasn’t; it was just a lot of practicing, horrible land drills, and eating way too much pasta at ten at night after a meet. For some reason, pasta and swimmers went well together. 

 

Spencer headed to the locker room, but he didn’t bother showering. He was too tired, and he just wanted to get out of his swim suit and put on some real clothes that weren’t cold and wet. He dug through his bag until he found a t-shirt (that wasn’t his, and since it had something about Salt Lake City on it he was going to assume it was Dallon’s) and a pair of boxers and sweatpants, and headed to a stall to change. There wasn’t anyone else in the locker room, but Spencer preferred changing where no one could see him. 

 

When he left the locker room, Dallon was waiting for him. Spencer’s parents and his sisters were nowhere to be seen. Spencer walked over to his boyfriend, pulling him down for a kiss. “Hey, Dal. Did you watch?”

 

“Of course,” Dallon said, in between kisses. He cupped Spencer’s face in his hands and just held him. “Did you want to grab some food, or do you need some more time to come down?”

 

“Food sounds great,” Spencer said, and thought to himself,  _ I’m kind of in love with this guy _ . He reached up and put his hand over Dallon’s, lowering their hands down to Dallon’s waist. Spencer grinned up at his boyfriend. “I’m kind of in love with you, by the way.”

 

“Only kind of?” Dallon asked, raising an eyebrow and squeezing his hand in Spencer’s. 

 

“I’ve only known you for a week, Dal,” Spencer said. “Buy me food and we can go back up to the room and see where I am then.”

 

Dallon kissed Spencer. “Sounds like a plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed, please leave a comment/kudos, and feel free to visit me on tumblr (spookyglitterspencer)!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon gets to kiss a lot of people. Also, pegging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for NSFW content at the beginning of this chapter. Also, I'm sorry this took so long to do; I got really invested in my NaNo novel fic (which I'm still working on ayee) and then also finals happened and then my laptop decided to not connect to any wifi. (I'm uploading this from my brother's laptop because Josh is literally the best ever). 
> 
> I'm sorry for the wait, but hopefully these 4.5k words of Brendon's POV will make up for it? Also happy new year, and fuck 2016!

Brendon sat on Sarah’s bed in nothing but a pair of Sarah’s cotton panties, his hands tied to his ankles behind his back. Linda was beside him, in the same position and wearing only a pair of her own underwear. Linda had a ball gag in her mouth, because she’d gotten mouthy and Sarah hadn’t given either of them permission to speak. Brendon was being good. He wanted to be good, because Sarah had promised to fuck him if he was good. 

 

It had been a while since Brendon got fucked on a regular basis. He’d missed it.

 

Sarah came towards the two of them, her hips swaying as she slapped her riding crop against her hand. She was all dressed up in leather and dark eye makeup, and Brendon could feel his erection growing as she climbed up on the bed and towered over him and Linda. She dropped the crop down to brush it across Brendon's cheeks and under his chin, lifting his face so that he was staring up at her. She didn't have the strap-on on yet, and so Brendon had a nice view of her scantily clad crotch. He licked his lips. 

 

Sarah raised an eyebrow at him, moving the crop up to drag it across his lips. “Did you want something, Brendon? If you want something from me, you have to ask.”

 

“Please,” Brendon said, his voice dry. “I want to be fucked.”

 

“And how do you want to be fucked?” She asked. There was only one way to answer, and Brendon knew that the question was only a formality. Brendon tilted his head up and tried to lean in towards her, but the ropes held him back. Sarah tapped his cheek lightly with her riding crop. “Answer my question, bitch, unless you want me to punish you.”

 

Brendon's cock twitched at the thought of what Sarah's punishment might be. He swallowed and said, “I want to be fucked like the dirty little slut I am.”

 

“Good boy,” Sarah said, and ran her other hand through his hair, tugging on it as she pet him. Brendon closed his eyes and leaned up into the sensation, but as soon as Sarah had started to get him feeling blissed out, she let go of his hair and turned to Linda. She tapped Linda’s cheeks with the crop and then hooked one leg over her shoulder. “Now, you've been a bad girl, mouthing off to your mistress and not doing what you were told to do in a timely manner. I'm not sure if I should even bother fucking you, if you won't bother showing me how good I can make you feel.”

 

Linda made a whimpering noise around the gag and nosed up against Sarah's crotch. Sarah leaned back, bending Linda over and pulling her panties down so that her ass was exposed, and hit her with the crop. “You know the rules. You don't touch me unless I tell you to.”

 

Linda nodded against the mattress, letting out little gasps against the ball gag as Sarah hit her repeatedly with the crop. Brendon wanted that. He wanted Sarah to spank him while she fucked him, and not let him cum until he proved what a good boy he could be for her. He clenched and unclenched his hands, biting down on his bottom lip so he didn’t start begging for it. He was a needy sub, and he didn’t like being ignored. 

 

Sarah pulled out her strap on, which was hyper realistic and about six inches, and Brendon would have his mouth on it already if it was real. She leaned over Linda’s body, pressing herself to the other woman. “Be a good girl, baby. I want you to enjoy yourself.”

 

Linda nodded again, and Brendon watched as Sarah pushed inside of her, going all the way in even as Linda gasped and pulled against her restraints. It was hot, but it only made Brendon want something inside of him more, seeing how turned on Linda was becoming as Sarah fucked her and fingered her clit. Sarah was fast, and sharp, and Linda’s thighs were trembling before she whined around the gag and came onto Sarah’s hand and the strap on. Sarah pulled out, slowly, gently, and turned Linda over onto her back. She leaned over her and took the gag off so that she could pull Linda up for a kiss, petting her face gently. “You did so good for me, baby, I’m going to let you choose what we fuck our little slut with.”

 

Linda nodded, and looked over at Brendon, staring him down with sharp brown eyes. Brendon was reminded that Linda was a switch, and only subbed for other women. Brendon’s mouth watered. He was beyond ready for this. He wanted the two of them to rip him apart and fuck him until he couldn’t walk straight. It didn’t matter that he had his final event in two days. He’d be fine by then. He just wanted to get fucked and ravaged. 

 

Sarah untied her girlfriend, the two of them pausing every few seconds to kiss each other and get distracted by each other’s skin, but finally, Linda was standing up and gliding over to Sarah’s bag of sex toys. She crouched beside it, searching for something in particular. Sarah moved over to kneel in front of Brendon. She grabbed him by the hook on his collar, and pulled him in for a rough kiss, tasting like Linda and like her own lipstick, which was still somehow perfect even after all the sex they’d been having. 

 

“Found it,” Linda said, right as Sarah bit down on Brendon’s lower lip and scratched her nails down his chest. Brendon whimpered against her mouth, unable to open his eyes because he was so blissed out with pain and pleasure. Sarah smacked him lightly on his cheek, and said, “are you going to be a good little slut for us?”

 

“Yes, please,” Brendon said. He wanted to feel full, to have something deep inside of him, pushing him over the brink and making him beg for release. 

 

Linda stood up, tightening the straps on the harness, and climbed onto the bed behind Brendon. She and Sarah kissed over his shoulder, and Brendon could feel the strap-on against his lower back as they made out. He heard the pop of a bottle of lubricant opening, and then Linda sliding in two fingers at once. Brendon tipped his head back, arching into the touch as Sarah scratched down his chest again and licked and nipped at his collar bone. 

 

It wasn’t nearly hard enough to leave marks. Brendon wanted to be bruised up. 

 

He let his mouth drop open as Linda added a third finger and Sarah wrapped her hand around his cock and squeezed, stroking him. Brendon’s moan turned into a whine as Linda pulled her fingers out and he was left feeling empty and understimulated. Almost immediately, though, he could feel the dildo pressing against his entrance. Sarah leaned over Brendon’s shoulder to kiss Linda, and she said, “do it. Fuck him.”

 

Linda pressed in, the dildo firm and stretching Brendon’s ass in a way that was almost painful. Brendon was so lost in pleasure and the feel of Sarah’s lips on his throat, though, that it only felt good. Linda pushed all the way in, digging her short nails into the flesh of Brendon’s shoulders and pulling at his earlobe with her teeth. It was big. Brendon couldn’t stop making noises as she fucked him from behind, and both of the women were calling him a noisy slut. He tipped his head back, letting Linda fuck him from behind as Sarah rolled a condom onto his dick and climbed on, using his body to fuck herself. 

 

“Such a good boy,” Linda whispered into his ear while Sarah sucked a mark into his shoulder. She fucked into him, slamming her hips against his ass as she dug her fingers into his hips. Brendon bucked up into Sarah, his voice slurring into nonsense. They were surrounding him, fucking him from both sides, and all he could do was take it. All he wanted to do was take it. 

 

Sarah bit down on one of the marks she’d left on him, moaning around his skin as she came. She dug her nails in and scraped down, sending sharp pains up Brendon’s chest. His thighs trembled as Sarah pulled off and pulled the condom off as well. Linda kissed up Brendon’s neck, and Sarah kissed Brendon’s mouth, muting his moans. Sarah wrapped a hand around Brendon’s neck and tilted his head back. “Come, you whore.”

 

Brendon’s eyes fluttered closed, and he came into her hand. He fell limp against Sarah, breathing heavily as Linda slowly pulled out and kissed the back of his neck gently. Sarah lowered Brendon down onto the bed, petting his hair and pulling him close so that his head was tucked under hers. Linda came back and joined them, spooning up behind Brendon and hooking her chin over his shoulder. Sarah kissed them both in turn. “Did you two have fun?”

 

Linda nodded against Brendon’s shoulder, which was starting to throb dully now that he was coming down from his orgasm. Brendon mumbled out something that he meant to sound like an affirmative, but he was warm and cozy between two bodies, and he’d just had most of his energy fucked out of him. He was exhausted. 

 

* * *

 

“Brendon, wake up,” Linda whispered. She was shaking him, gently. Brendon turned over, rubbing his face and trying to remember where he was. The pillow smelled like fresh sheets and cleanliness, and not like chlorine. He was still in Sarah’s room, and he was still naked. His ass was a little sore, and he could feel the fabric of the sheets scratching against the marks that had been left on him. 

 

“You passed out for almost four hours,” Linda continued, running her hand through his hair. “You’re going to mess up your sleeping schedule. Also, your swim team friends wanted to know if you were going to meet up with them for dinner or not.”

 

“Um, yeah, if I have any clothes?” Brendon asked, sitting up and leaning over Linda’s lap to try and find his discarded clothes on the floor. They hadn’t really been paying attention to where they put everything when they got started. Brendon had even lost the pair of Sarah’s panties that he’d borrowed. 

 

“They’re folded and on top of Sarah’s bag,” Linda said. She scratched at his head again and sat up. “Sarah! He’s up!”

 

“Oh, good! His friends are still here,” Sarah called out. Brendon sat up in the bed. Spencer and Dallon were here? In the room? Brendon was fucking naked, after having  _ sex _ . Linda patted him on the head and kissed his forehead before getting off of the bed and leaving the room. At least she closed the door behind her. 

 

Spencer was never going to let this go. Brendon flopped back on the bed and covered his face with his hands. He could do this. It wasn't like Spencer hadn't already seen him naked or post sex. They were at that level of friendship where there were no boundaries. Brendon wouldn't even be worried about Spencer teasing him if Brendon hadn't been teasing Spencer about Dallon for the past few weeks. Brendon probably shouldn't have done that, but it was too late now and he was going to have to put pants on and go face his best friend. 

 

Brendon grabbed his shirt and boxers instead, because he rarely wore pants around these people anyway, and he wasn't going to start now. 

 

The four of them were all on the floor when Brendon finally stepped out of Sarah’s room. Dallon was leaning back against Spencer and Linda had perched herself in Sarah’s lap. Brendon felt like he was a fifth wheel for about a second before Sarah winked and motioned for him to come join her and Linda. Linda lifted her legs and Brendon settled in beside Sarah so that she could wrap an arm around his waist. He tried not to show off the growing hickeys on his collar bones. “You fuckers wanted food?”

 

“Yeah, we’re stealing you from your girlfriend and her girlfriend,” Spencer said, nodding at Linda to let her know that he knew how their relationship worked. Linda and Brendon weren’t dating each other. They just had sex with Sarah and occasionally Linda fucked Brendon in the ass with a strap on dildo. Spencer (probably) didn’t know that part of the relationship, but it wasn’t like Brendon knew how Spencer and Dallon had sex either. It was just fair. 

 

“Where are we going?” Brendon asked. He tilted his head back involuntarily as Sarah ran her fingers through his hair. “Anywhere interesting?”

 

“Probably not,” Dallon said. “We just wanted to hang out with you before the event tomorrow.”

 

“And make sure you weren’t off doing something you shouldn’t,” Spencer said. Brendon rolled his eyes. He wasn’t even that bad about wandering off when he wasn’t being supervised. They were all adults now; Brendon could have sex with Sarah and Linda if he wanted. He knew when he needed to be back in the dorm with his teammates. He was glad that Spencer and Dallon still wanted to hang out with him, though. He didn’t want either of them to lose interest in him and leave him somewhat friendless. 

 

Brendon had been friendless enough growing up. He’d like to keep the friends he had now, thank you. 

 

“You should probably put on pants before we go,” Dallon said, dropping his gaze to Brendon’s bare legs and then back up to Brendon’s face. If he wasn’t already dating Spencer, Brendon would have interpreted that as Dallon checking him out. Brendon knew better, though. Dallon had a gorgeous boyfriend. The two of them were adorable together. Brendon would only get involved if they asked him. 

 

Brendon pouted. “Do I have to? Pants are for squares.”

 

“You’re a square,” Spencer said, resting his chin on Dallon’s shoulder. “Go put on pants.”

 

Brendon sighed dramatically and kissed Sarah before getting up and retreating to her room to grab his pants off of the floor and put them on again. While he was in there, he checked the mirror to see how badly the two had marked him. There was a large purple mark on the side of his neck, and a few smaller ones on the back of his neck. Most of the marks on his collarbones and his shoulders were covered now that he was wearing a shirt, but they'd be pretty obvious tomorrow when he swam in the relay. Brendon shook his head. He wondered what people would say tomorrow when they saw him, or if anyone would notice. 

 

They'd have to notice. Brendon's torso was covered in bite marks and hickeys. They'd want to know who gave them to him. Brendon would never tell, unless Sarah wanted him to. 

 

He came back out, and Dallon and Spencer stood up and they started for the door. Sarah pulled him in for a long kiss before he left, and said, “we'll be at your relay tomorrow, baby. Be good.”

 

“I always am,” Brendon said, and kissed her again. When the door was closed and Brendon turned around, Spencer was watching him with a confused expression. Brendon squared his shoulders. “What? You're not the only one here who can have a cute romantic relationship.”

 

“Considering the state of your neck, I wouldn't describe you three as cute, exactly,” Dallon said. “Not in a bad way, though. We're all a little kinky here.”

 

“We are?” Spencer asked, which was probably the funniest thing Brendon had ever heard him say. Brendon had seen the kind of porn Spencer was into. Brendon knew that Spencer was about as vanilla as he was, and therefore not at all. Spencer didn't flaunt it, but neither did Brendon, except for the hickeys. And bite marks. 

 

Dallon kissed Spencer's forehead. “I'll explain later, when we don't have an audience.”

 

“I don't count as an audience,” Brendon said. He was kind of curious as to what Spencer and Dallon were into. Brendon was the kind of guy who was willing to try anything once, but he'd tried a few things already, and he could usually guess if he'd be into something or not. 

 

Spencer raised an eyebrow. “Is that an offer?”

 

“What?” Brendon asked. Dallon was looking between the two of them, his eyebrows drawing in in confusion. Spencer glanced up at Dallon for a moment, and said to him, “can I borrow you for a moment?”

 

“You can always borrow me,” Dallon said. Spencer told Brendon that they'd be right back, and then the two of them disappeared around the corner and out of Brendon's earshot. He knew that he could always just sneak up on them and listen in on their conversation. He didn't, though, because there was always the chance that something was going wrong and Brendon didn't want to show up and make it worse. He had a great thing going with Sarah, and Spencer and Dallon seemed happy together. Just because he had a crush on his best friend and would totally do Dallon if given the opportunity didn't mean he should go around messing with people's relationships. 

 

Brendon leaned against the wall, forgetting the bruises, and immediately leaned back from the wall. He'd have to head down to the practice pool sometime tonight, to stretch out properly. 

 

Spencer appeared from around the corner and Brendon jumped a little. Spencer didn't comment on it. “Hey, so this is going to sound a little weird, but how polyamorous are you?”

 

“What do you mean?” Brendon asked. He wasn't sure where this was going. He had an idea, but he didn't want to get his hopes up for no reason. 

 

“I mean, how many people would you be willing to date at one time?” Spencer said. Dallon had appeared beside him, and looked as interested in the conversation as Spencer was. Spencer crossed his arms over his chest, obviously trying to hide that he was nervous. Brendon hadn't even picked up on it until then, but he knew Spencer's body language and he knew when Spencer was about to shift into awkwardness. It was kind of cute. 

 

“Probably no more than like, four,” Brendon said. He'd never really thought about it. Most of his relationships were sec based, or not long enough for Brendon and his partners to start considering them serious. “Why? Are you asking me out?”

 

“We're both asking you out, actually,” Dallon said. And then winked, because he'd gotten used to Brendon and Spencer's antics at some point and was no longer unnerved by anything they did. 

 

Then Brendon realized what Dallon actually said. “Wait, what? You guys want to  _ date _ me?”

 

“Um, yeah, if you're cool with it,” Spencer said. And there was the awkwardness. Spencer was not as smooth as he appeared. “We both like you, and it's fine if you're not interested, since you've got Sarah and neither of us have ever--”

 

“Dude, I thought I was just going to get sex out of this,” Brendon said, jumping on Spencer. “Hell yeah I'll date you guys, what the fuck?”

 

“We're going to confuse so many journalists with this,” Dallon said. Brendon had climbed into Spencer's back and was just hanging off of him, glad for once that he was the smallest. It meant that he could get away with things like this. Dallon shook his head. “I seriously don't know how you two weren't already dating when I met you.”

 

“I thought Spencer wasn't interested,” Brendon said honestly. 

 

“And I thought Brendon just didn't date people he swam with,” Spencer said.  _ Well _ , Brendon thought,  _ that explains a lot _ . Brendon had never decided to not date people on the team; he just assumed that none of them were attracted to or interested in him. That, and it was easier to pick up people who didn't know him as well. That way, he could share his weirder kinks without feeling as awkward about it. Spencer knew Brendon. It would be weird to tell Spencer that Brendon was into being spanked and called a little slut. 

 

“Are you going to tell Sarah?” Spencer asked, looking back at Brendon and adjusting his grip on Brendon's legs. “Do you need to tell Sarah?”

 

“I probably should,” Brendon said. “She told me and Linda that she was dating both of us. I'll do it after we get food, though. She and Linda are probably busy.”

 

The three of them headed down to the cafeteria and grabbed food, staking out a table near the edge of the area. They all crowded into one side of the booth, with Dallon in the middle and Spencer squished up against the wall. Somehow, they managed to make it work, and Dallon kept his hand on Brendon's thigh for most of the meal. It felt right, like the one thing that had been missing from Brendon's life was finally there. He hadn't been sure if his relationship with Sarah was going to last past the summer, because she would be going back to her home in Poland and Brendon oils be returning to Las Vegas, but now he didn't have to worry about being terribly lonely. He'd do his best to keep Sarah, if she wanted him. Brendon wasn't about to abandon her just because he had two new boyfriends. He wasn't that kind of guy. 

 

When they were all done, Dallon pulled Brendon to the side and let Spencer get ahead of them. “I don't want you to feel pressured into dating me, if you're not interested. I won't take it personally if you're only interested in Spencer.”

 

“Are you serious?” Brendon said, purposefully looking Dallon up and down. “You think I'm not attracted to you or interested in you and I'm only dating you because of Spencer? You're gorgeous, and charming, and I almost called dibs on you the first time I saw you but I didn't want to make things weird between us so I actually kept my mouth shut for once.”

 

“You think I'm attractive?” Dallon asked, like he wasn't sure. 

 

Brendon rolled his eyes. “I think you're attractive. I think Spencer and Sarah are also attractive. Therefore, I'm dating all three of you.”

 

“You're something else,” Dallon said, smiling down fondly at Brendon. He placed a hand on Brendon's cheek, and even though it was probably the most innocent thing Brendon had been a part of for a while, he still felt his heart beating in his chest in anticipation. Dallon’s eyes were on Brendon's mouth. “Can I kiss you?”

 

“Dude,” Brendon breathed out. “Fuck yeah.”

 

Dallon leaned down and pressed his lips to Brendon's, still holding his cheek gently. Brendon, because he was apparently a sappy romantic under all the kinky shit, melted against Dallon and let the taller man hold him upright while they kissed in the hallway. Dallon pulled back, but Brendon kept his eyes closed for a moment longer because he didn't want the moment to be over. His eyelids fluttered open and he was faced with Dallon, who was inches from his face and was looking at him with a warm little smile on his face. Dallon kissed Brendon on the nose. “You're adorable.”

 

“I'm manly as hell,” Brendon said. He reached out and took Dallon’s hand in his own. “Come on, let's go get food. Spencer's probably wondering where the hell we are.”

 

* * *

 

After dinner, the three boyfriends (Brendon still couldn't get over that) headed back to their dorm room. Brendon split off once they'd gotten up there because he wanted to tell Sarah that he had two new boyfriends as soon as possible, and so he kissed Spencer and Dallon both before heading off to the dorm hall where Sarah was staying. 

 

Sarah answered the door when Brendon knocked. He was really glad that it was her and not one of her roommates, because he was pretty sure that they all hated him. He was there a lot of the time, and he was loud and usually in some state of undress, and he, Sarah, and Linda didn't really hide their relationship. They hid the kinkier parts, obviously, but it wasn't uncommon for Sarah to pause making out with Brendon to turn and start making out with Linda. The roommates were all probably jealous, or just annoyed by the amount of PDA they had to put up with. 

 

Sarah pulled Brendon in for a kiss before she even allowed him into the room. She tangled her fingers into Brendon's hair, and he leaned against her, letting her direct the kiss and just following her lead as she moved against him. She dropped her other hand down to his hip and pulled him into the room by his hair and his jeans. His hands were on her waist, fingers dipping under the hem of her shirt. She led them over to the couch in the lounge area, closing the door behind her, and pulled Brendon onto her lap. Sarah pulled back, running her hands through his hair and scratching gently at his scalp. “You came back quickly. Did Spencer and Dallon get to be too much for you?”

 

“About that,” Brendon said, leaning back into her touch as she tugged on his hair a little. “They asked me out.”

 

“Both of them?”

 

“Yeah,” Brendon said. He closed his eyes and let Sarah kiss his neck, taking her time with the bruises that she and Linda had left earlier. “I said yes, obviously. I just wanted to let you know.”

 

Sarah stopped kissing his neck to look up at him. She kept her hands on his thighs, holding Brendon there. “I know it's early, but do they make you happy?”

 

“Yeah,” Brendon nodded. He leaned in and kissed Sarah. “You make me happy too, you know. I'm not leaving you for Spencer and Dallon. I can date all three of you. I  _ want  _ to date all three of you.”

 

“I never doubted that, baby,” she said, and pulled Brendon closer. In between kisses, she said, “I want you to be happy, with as many people as you want.”

 

“I am,” Brendon said, kissing her back and smiling into the kisses. He was happy. He was ridiculously happy. He had three people who loved him and wanted to kiss him a lot, and he could have as much sex as he wanted, and he was in the fucking Olympics, less than a day from his final event of the season. Brendon couldn't think of a better way to spend his summer. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed, and feel free to come talk to me on tumblr (@brallencer) where I shitpost and vagueblog about my fics a lot! ((It's fun, I promise))


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Polyam boyfriends and shower blowjobs, because that's just who I am as a person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I'm going to make this chapter about the guys all bonding and being bros, with some fluff and dumb boyfriend shenanigans sprinkled in.   
> Brendon, naked and lounging on my bed: or.... I blow Spencer in the shower. ;)  
> Me: how did you get into my apartment.

Spencer woke up in Dallon's arms, with Dallon still asleep behind him. He stretched out carefully to look at the time, and saw that it was four in the morning. Spencer glared at the alarm clock. There was no reason for him to be awake. He sat up on his elbows anyway, looking around the room to see if there was any reason for him to have awoken. The door to the lounge area was cracked open, and there was a thin stream of light coming into the room and illuminating the empty bed on the other side. 

 

Spencer narrowed his eyes at the other bed. Someone was in there. “Brendon? Is that you?”

 

The person shuffled around and a head of fluffy hair appeared. It was Brendon. “Spence? What are you doing in my room? Where's Ian?”

 

“Bren, this is my room,” Spencer whispered back, trying not to wake Dallon. Dallon, fortunately, was a pretty solid sleeper and just snuggled further against Spencer's back. “Ian's in the other room.”

 

Brendon fell face forward back into the pillow. “Ah, fuck. I walked into the wrong room. Did I wake both of you up?”

 

“Nah, Dallon's still asleep,” Spencer said. He ran his hand through Dallon’s hair, lazily, and tried not to think about how they were all going to have to go swim in about eight hours. Spencer didn’t need sleep to swim. He just had to get in there and go. He yawned against the back of Dallon’s head. “You don’t have to leave, though. Just stay here.”

 

“Is there room in that bed?” Brendon asked. 

 

Spencer shook his head before remembering that it was dark and Brendon couldn’t see anything. “Not really. It’s a twin, and Dallon’s pretty tall.”

 

“Aw,” Brendon said, and Spencer could hear the pout in his voice. “I wanted to spoon with you guys. I fucking love spooning.”

 

“We can spoon when we get back home,” Spencer said, dropping his head back onto the pillow now that he knew it was only Brendon and not someone who shouldn’t be in the room. He pressed himself up against Dallon’s back, nuzzling his nose against Dallon’s shoulder. “Dal’s planning to spend a few days with me; you can just crash at my parents house too, if you want. They won’t care.”

 

“Sweet,” he heard Brendon mumble, and then the room fell into silence and Spencer drifted back to sleep. 

 

He woke back up at a more reasonable time when Ian flicked the lights on and off and threatened to start playing the Spice Girls to get the three of them out of bed. Spencer wasn’t awake enough at that point to ask why Ian assumed that  _ the Spice Girls _ would motivate them to get up, but by the time the thought had crossed his mind, Ian was gone and the three of them were getting out of bed. 

 

Spencer skipped showering because he was about to go get in the pool water anyway, and he could shower once he was done. He changed straight into a suit, throwing his team jacket and track pants on over it, and stared at himself in the mirror. This wasn’t the end of his swimming career, or the last time he would ever get to swim in the Olympics (probably, hopefully), but it was his last event at these games, and that made him a little nervous. 

 

_ It’s just a relay, _ he told himself _ , it’s not like everything’s on you. You’ve got three guys out there who are your backup, and you’re dating two of them. This is fine. Everything’s going to be fine.  _

 

* * *

 

Brendon was squinting out into the crowd while they waited behind the blocks. Spencer had no idea who he was looking for. He’d ask, later, when they weren’t about to go swim. The four of them moved up behind the blocks and Spencer nudged Brendon to get his attention so that he wouldn’t forget about the relay.

 

Dallon winked at them both before putting his goggles on and dropping into the water. Ian leaned over the block, talking down to Dallon. Spencer couldn’t hear what he was saying over the echoing crowd. 

 

Spencer was behind Ian in the relay order, so he got to pay attention to Dallon swimming. He was gorgeous all the time, but even more so in the water. Spencer couldn’t stop himself from smiling as his boyfriend swam. As soon as Ian got on the block and Dallon started swimming back towards the blocks, though, Spencer’s smile dropped and he got back to being focused. He had to concentrate. This was important. 

 

Dallon hit the wall with his wrist and Ian leaped off the block, diving in without a splash. Spencer heard Brendon congratulate Dallon behind him, but he was in the zone. He was ready to fucking swim. 

 

He got on the block, staring down at the little T on the bottom of the pool, waiting for Ian’s arms to come into view. When they did, Spencer leaned back and then launched himself off of the block. One of the things that Pete had pushed on his swimmers was cutting down their reaction time during relays. So many events were lost because a swimmer waited to see if the guy before them actually touched the wall before jumping. 

 

_ You’re all professional athletes _ , Spencer could hear Pete’s voice say, faintly, somewhere in the back of his mind,  _ you know how to touch a fucking wall _ .

 

Other than Pete’s voice, there was nothing in Spencer’s head as he swam. He was just moving,, pushing himself, not paying attention to how close he was to the wall until it was right in front of him and he was slamming his hands against the padded wall to stop himself. He heard Brendon dive in before his head was above water, and then Ian and Dallon were standing above him, grinning. 

 

“Move, I need to get out,” Spencer breathed out. The two men stepped away from the edge, and Spencer pulled himself out, standing up and leaning against Dallon. 

 

“Now that you’re not glaring at us from the pool,” Ian said, “that was fucking awesome, Spence. I’m pretty sure you pulled ahead of at least two other guys.”

 

“Thanks,” Spencer grinned. “I wasn’t paying attention.”

 

“I know, that’s why I’m keeping you updated.” Ian rolled his eyes. “You’d be completely lost without us, you know that, right?”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m the clueless blonde of the team,” Spencer said, waving his hand at Ian. It was all in jest, though. Just friendly team banter. Spencer was glad that he could still do that, even though he was a (forced out of the closet) gay athlete. A lot of times, that didn’t happen, especially when the sport involved a lot of nakedness. Straight people were weird about that; they all seemed to have this assumption that gays wanted to look at their butts all the time. 

 

Spencer wanted to look at maybe two people’s butts, ever. That wasn’t counting the famous actors and celebrities that he and Brendon would talk about sometimes when it was the middle of the night and they weren’t sleeping. 

 

Dallon kissed the side of Spencer’s head, which was probably gross because there was a lot of pool water still on Spencer’s face and dripping from the ends of this hair. “We love you anyway.”

 

“Aw, thanks.”

 

“I don’t love you,” Ian said. He shrugged. “I just think you’re a pretty cool guy and it’s not fair that you and Brendon are stealing all the attractive people.”

 

“If it makes you feel better, that’s like the only benefit of being gay,” Spencer said. 

 

Ian nodded. “Good point. You three can have your multiple dating partners. You deserve them.”

 

“I’ll let Brendon know,” Dallon said. The three of them turned their heads to the pool, where Brendon was hanging off the edge and resting his head on his hands. Spencer felt a little bad that he’d missed seeing his boyfriend swim, but hopefully Brendon wouldn’t be too upset about it. 

 

Brendon grinned up at them. “Hey guys, good to know I had people cheering me on from above.”

 

“We were just talking about you,” Dallon said as Brendon got out of the pool. Spencer was reminded, again, that Brendon had gotten the best final growth spurt of the original team. Brendon’s body was impeccable. Spencer wanted to lick him, but that was a really weird thought to have about pretty much anything, so he told himself to calm the hell down and shook the thought from his head. 

 

Brendon, because he was Brendon, notice Spencer’s staring and winked at him before turning back to Dallon and looking him over. “All good shit, right? You’re not secretly telling Ian that I’ve got a secret nipple or something?”

 

“If you had a secret nipple, I’m pretty sure I would have seen it already,” Ian said. “Since I’ve seen you naked before. A lot of times, actually.”

 

“It’s because I’m too pretty for clothes,” Brendon said. He shook his hair out, splattering the three others with droplets of water. It didn’t really matter, though, since they were all already wet. He flipped his hair back, away from his face, and it would probably look good if it wasn’t all slicked to his head. “So, how’d we do?”

 

“They’re still going over stuff,” Spencer said, glancing behind himself to look at the scoreboard. The final times weren’t up yet. He knew that they could all leave the pool deck and go grab towels, but there were people with cameras between him and the towels, and Spencer didn’t need to dry off that badly yet. He wasn’t even shivering. 

 

“You know, after this, we don’t have anything left until the final ceremony,” Dallon said. He was looking right at Spencer as he said it, even though his shoulder was pressed up against Brendon’s. It was a pretty obvious message:  _ the three of us are about to have a lot of free time _ . “What are we going to do?”

 

“Well, I still have a girlfriend and a girlfriend of a girlfriend to go support, but other than that, I’m down for anything,” Brendon said. 

 

“I… I have nothing,” Ian said, and fake pouted. Spencer leaned over and ruffled his hair. “We’ll find you someone, don’t worry.”

 

“I know of some track girls and some weightlifting girls, if that’s who you’re into,” Brendon suggested. “And if not, we’re both pretty cute, so I’m sure we can find someone.”

 

“You have enough partners, Bren,” Spencer said. 

 

“I can never have enough partners,” Brendon said, drawing himself up dramatically. “I’m a professional slut, as well as a professional swimmer. I’m not an easy man to keep satisfied.”

 

They all dissolved into discussing whether or not Brendon was easy to keep satisfied, and eventually moved away from the pool so that they weren’t all in the way of the other swimmers who were about to start their event. They skirted the reporters, grabbing their towels and bags and retreating to the locker rooms to get out of their pool soaked suits and into something a little more comfortable. 

 

Spencer grabbed his shampoo bottle and a dry towel and headed to the showers. He was standing outside of the stall, waiting for the water to warm up, when he felt someone put their and on his ass and press their face against his shoulder. Spencer turned around to see Brendon standing there, not looking at all guilty. Spencer tangled his fingers in Brendon’s hair. “Sorry, this one’s taken.”

 

“We can share?” Brendon offered. 

 

Spencer considered it for a moment, looking Brendon over. He kissed Brendon’s forehead. “Only if you promise to actually shower with me instead of trying to have sex with me.”

 

“What, do you have something against fucking in the shower?” Brendon asked, bending down and stripping off his swimsuit so that he was entirely naked. 

 

“It’s not my favourite place to fuck,” Spencer said. This wasn’t anywhere near the weirdest conversation he’d had with Brendon, but now that they were dating, now that Brendon’s sexual interests also involved him and Dallon, it was different. Spencer wasn’t nervous, because he wasn’t seventeen any more and he’d pretty much figured out what he was and wasn’t into. He was just hoping that Brendon wouldn’t ask for things that Spencer couldn’t give him. Spencer held his hand under the spray; it was warm enough, and so he stripped down as well. “I’m kind of boring. I like beds for actual fucking.”

 

“What about blow jobs?” Brendon perked up. 

 

“I’ve never blown anyone in a shower, but I feel like it would be a little messy,” Spencer said. “Also, what if you get shampoo in your mouth, wouldn’t that be gross?”

 

“And a dick wouldn’t?” Brendon said. 

 

Spencer shrugged. “I’m used to dick.”

 

“And I’m used to getting down and dirty pretty much everywhere,” Brendon winked, and jumped into the shower before Spencer could. He leaned his head back, his mouth slightly open and he ran his hair under the spray. Spencer pulled the curtain closed behind the two of them, and stepped in in front of his boyfriend, holding him gently by the hips.

 

Brendon’s eyelashes fluttered and he parted his lips further, smiling as Spencer leaned in to kiss against his neck. “I thought you said you didn’t like shower sex. Not that I’m complaining, or anything. Just letting you know that you’re being a little hypocritical right now and I’m--”

 

Spencer shut him up by kissing his mouth instead of his neck and pulling their bodies closer together. It was weird, because this was such a sexual situation, but it didn’t feel sexual. Of course, Spencer was feeling something as he kissed Brendon, and Brendon’s skin was hot wherever Spencer touched him, but there wasn’t any desperate need to push further. It was just nice, making out with Brendon in the shower. 

 

Eventually, though, the water started to cool off, and they still hadn’t shampooed their hair, so Spencer pulled away from Brendon and picked the bottle up, popping the cap open and pouring some shampoo into his hand. Brendon leaned forward, a silent request, and Spencer pressed his palm to the top of Brendon’s head, lathering in the shampoo and washing his boyfriend’s hair. Brendon returned the favour once he’d rinsed the suds out of his hair. It felt pretty great, and Spencer just closed his eyes and leaned into Brendon’s touch. 

 

“You’re really pretty, did you know that?” Brendon whispered, his voice echoing against the tile. 

 

Spencer looked up, blinking water out of his eyes because he was an idiot and had forgotten about gravity for a moment. He wiped his face with the hand that wasn’t on Brendon’s hip. “A few people have told me that before, yeah.”

 

“Don’t be a ass, I was about to go down on you,” Brendon said, and then actually dropped to his knees before Spencer could say anything in response. He looked up at Spencer through his eyelashes. “You’ve got a really nice dick.”

 

“Please never comment on my dick ever again,” Spencer said, pressing his hand to his face. “That’s just weird.”

 

“Okay,” Brendon said, and took Spencer’s dick into his mouth. Spencer’s hand was in Brendon’ shair without thinking about it, and he was leaning against the wall as Brendon’s head bobbed around Spencer’s dick. He leaned his head back, away from the shower water which was still coming down around them and now was that awkward, slightly cool temperature that meant it was time to get out. Spencer wasn’t about to get out. 

 

He bit down on his lip to keep from moaning when Brendon sucked at the head, swirling his tongue around an across the tip of Spencer’s dick. His hips jerked forward, pushing his dick further into Brendon’s mouth, and Brendon moaned around it. Spencer opened his eyes a little and looked down. Brendon looked like he was having the time of his life. One hand was wrapped around the base of Spencer’s dick, and the other was on Spencer’s hip, keeping them both anchored against the wall of the shower. 

 

Spencer tentatively tightened his grip on Brendon’s hair as Brendon took him deeper, remembering the reaction he’d gotten from Dallon when he pulled Dallon’s hair. Brendon moaned around Spencer’s dick again, and Spencer could see Brendon’s hips twitching, like he wanted to touch himself, but wasn’t for whatever reason. Spencer was too caught up in the feeling of Brendon’s mouth on his dick, and how Brendon was responding to Spencer getting rough with him. 

 

Spencer could feel himself getting close, so he tugged on Brendon’s hair to try and get him to back off, because he didn’t want Brendon to choke on cum in the shower and die, that would be embarrassing, but Brendon just kept on going. Spencer pulled more on Brendon’s hair. “Bren, I’m gonna--”

 

Brendon pulled off of Spencer’s dick, his mouth making a wet, popping noise that echoed around the shower stall. He looked up at Spencer and ran his tongue over his lower lip. “Come on my face, please?”

 

“What?” It was less that Spencer found the idea weird, and more that he just… had not seen that coming. 

 

Brendon blinked up at him, his face shiny and wet. “Please?”

 

“Uh, yeah, sure, hold on,” Spencer said. This was a lot to take in at once, but in a good way. Spencer let go of Brendon’s hair to take his dick in his hand and start jerking himself off, keeping his dick in front of Brendon’s face. Brendon even leaned in and licked at the tip of it. Spencer bit back a gasp, and came over Brendon’s face, even getting some of his cum in Brendon’s hair. Spencer stared down at him for a moment, amazed by how blissed out Brendon looked, even though Brendon hadn’t come yet and his face was kind of disgusting. 

 

Spencer tentatively brushed his thumb over a smear of cum on Brendon’s cheek. “You want to wash that off?”

 

Brendon’s eyes fluttered open. “Oh, yeah, right, sorry. I got… yeah,” and he leaned his head back under the (now cold) shower water. When he leaned his head forward again, his face was clean and he was grinning up at Spencer. 

 

Spencer ruffled Brendon’s hair. “Did you want me to get you off, or…?”

 

“It’s fine,” Brendon said, standing up and lazily looping his arms around Spencer’s shoulders. “I like to work for it. And besides, once we get back to the room, I’ll have you and Dallon to help me out. How’s that sound for a plan?”

  
Spencer leaned in and kissed Brendon, holding his face in his hands. “Sounds like a great plan, actually.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm sorry this took an entire month to get out (you can 100% blame Mile Marker 17 for that), but at least this chapter was kind of longer? And the next one is literally just going to be S/D/B fucking around (ayee) and being fucking nerds for each other. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading, and please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed it!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: it's one in the morning, better update my fic!
> 
> I don't have a sleep schedule any more guys, please help. I do have a new chapter, where the boys are domestic and dorks, and there's a surprise guest at the end. But no drama, I'm saving that for the other fics.

Spencer learned a few things that day. The first was that it was possible (and surprisingly easy) for three guys to have sex all day since they were all athletes and had a lot of endurance for things. The second was that Brendon was even more kinky than Spencer had expected, and that he could get really, really loud if he knew that there was no one on the other side of the door to hear him. The third was that Spencer apparently had a thing for watching Dallon fuck Brendon, which was… not what he expected. 

 

It was night now, pretty late at night, actually, and they were all naked and curled around each other in Spencer’s bed. Brendon’s head was on Dallon’s chest, and he was half asleep but still trying to jerk of Spencer and Dallon at the same time. Spencer was helping him out, because really, Brendon had a lot of energy but Spencer didn’t want him to pass out or anything, that would be awkward. 

 

Dallon and Spencer were making out, and Spencer was realising that they both liked to bite, and Spencer kind of enjoyed it when Dallon bit down on his lower lip and tugged. He squeezed at Dallon’s dick, his knuckles bumping against Brendon’s, and dropped his head to Dallon’s neck, kissing down to Dallon’s collarbone. Dallon was a lot quieter than Brendon, making little gasps and moans as his boyfriends explored his body, but he was turning his neck towards Spencer and jerking his hips up under them both, so Spencer knew they were going in the right direction. 

 

“Hey guys,” Brendon muttered. His voice was muffled by their bodies and the sheets, but Spencer could still hear him. “I’m hungry. Can we order food?”

 

“If you’re so hungry,” Spencer said, because he was kind of a dick and his head was muddled from sex, exhaustion, and probably hunger as well, “why don’t you just eat my ass?”

 

“Spencer that’s disgusting,” Dallon said, the end of his statement turning into a low moan as Brendon did a twisty thing on his dick and he came on Spencer and Brendon’s hands. Brendon, because he was Brendon and Spencer didn’t understand half of what he was into, immediately brought their hands to his mouth and started licking. Dallon stared down at Brendon with a slightly concerned look on his face. “Brendon, that’s also disgusting.”

 

“Don’t kinkshame me,” Brendon said around two of Spencer’s fingers. He pulled off, a thin trail of spit connecting his lower lip to Spencer’s middle finger, and looked up at his two boyfriends. “But, seriously, can we order room service or something? I think I’m going to die, and I know Spencer hasn’t eaten anything at all because of his weird swimming ritual thing.”

 

“Oh, shit, you’re right,” Spencer said, and mentally smacked himself for forgetting something so obvious as food. “Um, there should be a takeout order thingie in the main area, which means one of us needs to put on pants.”

 

“I don’t need pants,” Brendon said, and slid out of bed before Dallon or Spencer could stop him. He was covered in hickeys and bitemarks, and some scratches from earlier when he’d decided he wanted to ride Spencer. Spencer let out a sigh, because Brendon was just… extra, and dropped his head onto Dallon’s chest. Dallon kissed the top of Spencer’s head and started stroking his dick, since Brendon was no longer there to do it. 

 

Spencer closed his eyes, humming against Dallon and holding onto his shoulder, thrusting his hips into Dallon’s hand. “You don’t have to… Dal--”

 

“Well, I can’t leave you hanging,” Dallon said. He shifted so that Spencer could hold onto his hair, because Dallon really did have a thing for getting his hair pulled, and so Spencer tangled one hand into Dallon’s hair, using the other to keep himself upright, and kissed his boyfriend. They made out as Dallon stroked Spencer, and Spencer gave Dallon’s hair a particularly sharp tug right before he moaned and came, just so that Dallon would know it was coming. 

 

_ Hah, coming _ , Brendon’s voice giggled in Spencer’s head as he rolled off of Dallon to lay down beside him and resume lazily making out. Spencer nuzzled his face against Dallon. “Brendon’s saying dirty shit in my head again.”

 

“It’s almost like he never left the room,” Dallon said back. Spencer smiled against Dallon’s cheek. Light filtered in from outside as Brendon returned, but Spencer didn’t bother to look up. He was starting to feel really tired, and just wanted to be surrounded by the two guys he loved. He did, however, reach out when he sensed Brendon was near and pulled Brendon back down under the covers. 

 

Brendon kissed Spencer. “You two are all sweaty and gross and covered in cum. We should go shower.”

 

“Lick it off,” Dallon said. 

 

“Don’t suggest something you don’t want me to follow through with,” Brendon said. Spencer had to open his eyes and looked up at Brendon to see if he was being serious. He was. Spencer shook his head slightly and dropped his head back down onto Dallon’s chest, curling up against him and closing his eyes. 

 

* * *

 

Someone was shaking Spencer’s shoulder. Spencer blinked his eyes open, the world slowly coming back to him. He was hungry, and he felt like he needed a shower. He rubbed his hand over his face. “Did I fall asleep?”

 

“Yeah, but Dal and I save your food because we’re good people,” Brendon said. He was dressed in one of Dallon’s shirts and a pair of boxers, and even in the darkness, Spencer could see the faint outlines of hickeys trailing around his neck. He reached out and brushed his knuckles against the bruises. Brendon’s eyes fluttered shut for a moment before opening back up. “Spence, come on, you need to get a shower and eat. You’re always attractive, believe me, but right now you’re probably disgusting.”

 

“Way to boost a guy’s self-esteem,” Spencer muttered, but he was already rolling out of the bed. He grabbed a clean pair of boxers and pajama pants off of the floor, and then headed to the bathroom to clean himself up. When he returned, smelling like something that wasn’t raunchy sex (finally), Dallon and Brendon were curled up together on the couch in the main area of the room. Dallon detangled himself to go get Spencer’s takeout and warm it up, and Spencer took that opportunity to slide into where Dallon had just been sitting. 

 

Brendon immediately climbed into his lap and started kissing him. Spencer kissed back, holding Brendon close. “Did you miss me?”

 

“Always,” Brendon muttered against Spencer’s mouth. Dallon appeared behind Spencer, pulling himself closer to his two boyfriends and kissing the back of Spencer's neck. Brendon leaned back from kissing Spencer to grin at Dallon. “Hey hot stuff.”

 

“Why are you like this,” Spencer said. Brendon winked, and Spencer turned around to take the little box of takeout food from Dallon. It smelled good, and Spencer was fucking hungry. The three of them tangled their legs together on the couch, and Spencer used Dallon and Brendon’s legs to brace the takeout box on. 

 

“So, now what?” Brendon asked. 

 

“What do you mean?” Spencer said, and then immediately dropped the piece of chicken from his chopsticks. He frowned and picked it up again. “We don’t have any plans. I thought that was the point.”

 

“I think Brendon’s talking about what’s going to happen once we all go home,” Dallon said. “Because you two live near each other, but I’m in a completely different state.”

 

“If you--either of you,” Spencer made sure to look at both of his boyfriends so that they knew he meant what he was saying, “think I want to end this just because of a little distance, you’re both idiots. I like you both, and we’ve got Skype and phones and shit for when we can’t get together in real life. It’ll be different, and it’ll be a bit of an adjustment, but I think we’ll be able to work it all out.”

 

“Sweet,” Brendon grinned. “Also, I might be going to Poland for a bit to hang out with Sarah, so do you want to apartment-sit for me while I’m out of the country?”

 

“Who was that directed at?” Dallon asked. 

 

Brendon winked. “Both of you. Feel free to use my bed for whatever you want while I’m gone.”

 

“You’re nasty,” Dallon said, sticking his tongue out a little. 

 

“That’s not what you were saying an hour ago,” Brendon said. He leaned forward and rested his chin on Spencer’s shoulder, kissing his jaw. He reached out under Spencer’s arms and ran his hand up the inside of Dallon’s thigh. “Speaking of which, whenever you two want to get back to the having sex thing, let me know, because I’m down for whenever.”

 

“Dude,” Spencer said. “I know you’ve got ridiculous stamina and could probably sprint an entire 500 without dying, but what the hell. You’re ready to get back to having sex already?”

 

“One time I was had sex for twenty-four hours straight,” Brendon said. “There were multiple people and at one point I just started fucking myself, but I did it.”

 

“Why?” Dallon asked. Spencer thought it was a pretty good question. 

 

Brendon shrugged. “To see if I could. I was really sore, afterwards, but it was a lot of fun.”

 

“You’re something else,” Spencer said, and kissed him. He’d finished his food, and set the box down on the floor so that he could turn and kiss Brendon properly. Brendon was a lot of fun to kiss. Brendon splayed his fingers across Spencer’s back and pulled them both down onto the couch. Spencer caged Brendon down, pressing his hips to Brendon and moving slowly against him. He could feel Brendon getting hard underneath him. 

 

The sofa dipped behind Spencer’s knees as Dallon shifted around to crawl up on top of Spencer and start kissing across the back of his shoulders. Spencer arched into the touch, turning around so that he could kiss Dallon for a moment. Dallon was warm against Spencer’s back, and he didn’t want to move his boyfriends back to the bedroom, but he knew that Ian wouldn’t appreciate them defacing the couch (or walking in and seeing them deface the couch), so he pushed Dallon back slightly and moved out from between the two of them. 

 

Brendon made a sad whimpering noise, and Dallon let out a stifled giggle. Brendon flipped him off from where he was splayed out on the couch, half hard and still debauched. “Hey, fuck you, I’ve got stamina.”

 

“No, Brendon, what you’ve got is a dick that won’t quit,” Spencer said.

 

Brendon sat up and wrapped his hands around Dallon. “I changed my mind, I’m taking Dallon back to the bedroom and you can stay out here.”

 

“I’m fine with that,” Spencer shrugged.

 

Brendon wrapped his legs around Dallon’s waist as Dallon stood from the couch. “And we’re locking you out.”

 

“I didn’t agree to any of this,” Dallon said, hoisting Brendon up into a more comfortable position. “I just want to announce that, so that everyone is aware.”

 

“I’m not actually banning you from the bedroom,” Brendon said, nuzzling against Dallon’s neck. Dallon tipped his head back, and Spencer really needed the two of them to actually head towards the bedroom, because he kind of wanted to jump both of them, and that could only end badly if there wasn’t a mattress to catch them all. 

 

Unfortunately, someone chose that moment to start rapidly knocking on the door to the suite. Spencer knew that the three of them couldn’t ignore it. The lights were on, they’d been talking, and there was always the chance that the person on the other side of the door was Ian or Pete, both of whom would have to be let in eventually.

 

Brendon dropped himself down from Dallon and ran his hands through his hair, like that would make him more presentable. “I’ll get it.”

 

He strode over to the door, and Spencer noticed that there were hickeys dotting the inside and backs of his upper thighs. Spencer stared at his boyfriend’s legs and said to Dallon, “did we do that?”

 

“Apparently,” Dallon said. “Either that or he just bruises easily.”

 

“Well, at least he’s into it.”

 

Brendon opened the door, and Spencer had been expecting Pete to come through, because Pete never gave people warnings. It wasn’t Pete, though. It wasn’t anyone who was supposed to be in Brazil, because it was Ryan Ross, and he was dressed in street clothes and his hair was longer and he had sunglasses on his head. Ryan looked at the three of them, and instead of getting embarrassed because he’d obviously interrupted a romantic (and sexy) night in, he raised an eyebrow at Spencer and said, “really? You’re dating Brendon too?”

 

“Why are you in Brazil?” Spencer asked. He walked past Ryan and closed the door, because apparently he was the only one here who wanted to maintain some level of privacy.

 

Ryan waved his hand in the air dismissively and draped himself across the sofa. “Impulsive, last minute decision. I saw you three swim, by the way. You’re all pretty good. Did you know that Pete’s married?”

 

Brendon and Spencer looked at each other. Spencer crossed his arms over his chest. “No?”

 

“Well, he is, which would have been nice to know before I spent four thousand dollars on plane tickets,” Ryan said. He stared at the ceiling of the hotel room for a moment before sitting bolt upright. “And he’s married to the gymnastics coach too? I’m glad that he’s not straight because that would have been even more embarrassing, but he’s married to a former gymnast? A famous former gymnast, too? How the fuck did we not know? Why didn’t Pete tell us?”

 

“Wait, Ryan, since when are you into guys?” Brendon asked. Then he motioned towards Dallon, who was watching this whole scene go down like it was the latest episode of his favourite TV show. “This is Dallon, by the way. He’s dating me and Spencer. I’m also dating another girl and her girlfriend, kind of. Since we’re sharing our weird romantic conquests.”

 

Ryan rolled his eyes. “It’s not a conquest if the guy’s married.”

 

“Polyamory?” Brendon suggested. 

 

“Pete’s not about that,” Ryan said. “And to answer your question, I figured out that I was in love with Pete and liked guys on Tuesday.”

 

“Ryan,” Spencer said slowly, because he couldn’t actually believe that any of this was happening. “Tuesday was three days ago.”

 

“I know,” Ryan said, nodding. “It was an impulsive idea, and not one of my best. But I’m here now, and I’m going to be here until Monday, so, where can I stay?”

 

“Where’s your stuff?” Spencer asked. 

 

“I didn’t bring any,” Ryan said. He hunched down, his face reddening. “I know, I’m an idiot and I shouldn’t have assumed Pete would even be interested in me, but I did and now I’m here with only a backpack and a change of clothes. And I don’t have a room.”

 

“You can have my bed,” Brendon said. He looked over at Spencer and Dallon. “I can just move back in with you two and we can scoot the beds together or something, if that’s okay with you guys.”

 

“It’ll work,” Dallon said. Then, to Ryan, he said, “I’m sorry you and Pete Wentz didn’t work out, by the way. But, um, it’s still nice to meet you.”

 

“Thanks,” Ryan said, smiling a little. He looked at the three of them. “I’ve got noise cancelling headphones, from the plane ride, so if the three of you want to get back to what you were doing before I came in here and was all dramatic and shit, feel free to. I won’t hear any of it.”

 

“Brendon’s loud,” Dallon said. 

 

“I can be quiet,” Brendon argued. 

 

Spencer ruffled his hair, messing it back up so that it matched his debauched state. “I’ve known you for five years and you have never once been quiet.”

 

“I can start now?” Brendon said. Spencer shook his head. Ryan was like a brother to him, and it would be weird having sex while his brother and best friend was just a room or two away. Besides, they’d been having sex all afternoon. It wasn’t like he was depriving Brendon or anything. And they could have sex later, when Ryan wasn’t in the room and they weren’t all tired. Brendon seemed to get it, and so he said, “I’ll just grab some of my stuff from my room and tell Ian what’s going on. Ian knows who Ryan is, right?”

 

“He should,” Spencer said. 

 

“I knew who you were,” Dallon said to Ryan. Spencer couldn’t tell if Dallon was trying to get on Ryan’s good side or not. He didn’t need to. Ryan trusted Spencer’s judgement in guys. Ryan also knew how to threaten someone if he noticed that they were being a dick to his best friend. 

 

“Thanks,” Ryan said. “But as far as I know, Ian isn’t dating my best friend.”

 

“He’s straight,” Spencer said. 

 

“So was I, a week ago,” Ryan said. “But if you say he is, then I’ll believe you. Just don’t tell him that I’m here because I was hoping to have a steamy summer romance with your coach, okay? I don’t think that would be a good idea.”

 

“I didn’t want to know that you came here to get into Pete’s pants,” Spencer said. “But I’m glad you’re here anyway. I’ve missed you, fucker.”

 

Ryan kicked at Spencer’s leg. “I’ve missed you too. Think I can sneak into the closing ceremony?”

  
“No,” Spencer said. “And don’t try.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone's paying attention... there's only one more chapter after this... wonder what it'll be...
> 
> (Okay full disclosure nothing bad is happening in this fic consider it an apology for nohic and Mile Marker 17 and a pre-emptive apology for Ghost Towns I just wanted some gays having fun and loving each other that's it, no pain)

The five of them got breakfast the next morning, and then Spencer had to go find his parents and tell them that Ryan was here and apparently staying with the swimmers. Spencer's parents were fine with it. They wanted to see Ryan, and Spencer promised to make him say hi later. He didn't know if Ryan would actually do it, because Ryan was bad at pretty much everything and didn't like talking to people sometimes. 

 

When Spencer returned to the room, it was empty. There was a note on the TV though, in Dallon’s handwriting, and it said that they’d all gone down to watch one of Linda’s events. Dallon had also added the time and place where Linda would be competing, in case Spencer wanted to join them. 

 

Spencer did, and so he sent a quick text to Dallon, asking if they’d save him a seat. He didn’t wait for a response, though, because he was pretty sure that they would save him somewhere to sit. He grabbed his earbuds and put them in while he was waiting on the elevator. There were some days where Spencer didn’t mind stopping and talking to random people he saw. Today wasn’t one of those days. Spencer wanted to hang out with his boyfriends and watch one of his other friends compete. 

 

Spencer ended up between Ryan and Dallon, three rows from the floor. Most of the girls out there were super buff and looked like they could take Spener out with just a single punch. Linda was lean and twiggy in comparison, but she was still strong as hell. 

 

Ryan poked Spencer. “Your boyfriend’s not girlfriend looks fucking terrifying, dude.”

 

“She’s five ten,” Spencer said. “Honestly, if she punched me, I’d deserve it and I’d probably thank her for it.”

 

Dallon laughed. Spencer and Ryan both stared at him. Dallon kissed Spencer’s forehead. “I’d let Linda punch me in the face too, don’t worry. I’d also let her throw Brendon into a pool.”

 

“Pretty sure that’s already happened, considering it’s Brendon,” Spencer said. He kicked his legs up onto the seat in front of him. No one was sitting there, and Ryan had done it first. Ryan’s legs were longer than Spencer’s anyway, and his shoes were probably dirtier because he wore them more frequently. He put his arm behind Dallon and ran his fingers through the hair at the base of Dallon’s neck. 

 

Dallon leaned his head back into the touch. “Brendon, Spencer’s kink-shaming you.”

 

“That’s funny,” Brendon said without turning around to face them, “because I’m not ashamed of any of my kinks.”

 

“Burned,” Ryan said quietly. It was loud enough for Spencer to hear, though, so he flicked Ryan’s arm. Ryan fake pouted and held his arm like Spencer had actually hurt him. “Spencer, how could you. I thought we were friends.”

 

“We are, which is exactly why I did that,” Spencer said. “It's a sign of true friendship.”

 

“I need better friends,” Ryan said, but Spencer knew that he didn’t mean it. Spencer and Ryan had been friends since forever. They’d once made a list of things that could end their friendship, but the list was only three items long. It had been the summer between Spencer’s seventh and eighth grade year, and the summer before Ryan started high school. They’d wanted to make a pact, so that when they were in different schools, they wouldn’t leave their best friend behind.

 

It was kind of dumb and juvenile, but it had worked. Ryan and Spencer were still friends, even though they were two different people now. 

 

“I can’t believe you flew down here to try and seduce our coach,” Spencer said a few minutes later. Because, really, there were a lot of things Spencer expected out of Ryan, but being in love with Pete Wentz was not one of them.

 

“I told you, dude, if I was ever going to have a gay panic it would be because of him,” Ryan said. He shrugged. “Turns out I was right. I just can’t believe the guy’s married. Does he look married to you? He doesn’t look like he’s the kind of person to get married.”

 

“Ryan, I had no idea he was even into guys,” Spencer said. “Surprisingly enough, he doesn’t share his personal life with everyone he meets.”

 

“I wish I could be like that,” Ryan said. “I don’t think I’ve ever been private in my life.”

 

“I know,” Spencer said. Ryan flipped him off, and then they went back to watching the weightlifting girls go. 

 

* * *

 

Everything was chaos. No one knew where their things were, Brendon’s suitcase had somehow ended up in either Sarah or Linda’s room, and Ryan, in the two days that he’d been in Brazil, had managed to lose his shoes. Pete was also in the suite with the five of them, running around and trying to organise their things because somehow he knew their lives better than they did. 

 

“Ryan, how the fuck did you lose all of your shoes?” Spencer said. He was checking under his own bed, because Ryan had already checked his and Ian’s room, and there was nothing there. 

 

“I don’t know!” Ryan said. He and Pete weren’t looking at each other, which would be a lot more funny if Spencer wasn’t stressed that they’d all end up leaving half of their things in Brazil. “I only brought two pairs, and it’s not like I’ve been walking around barefoot all the time!”

 

“I found one?” Dallon said questioningly from the common area. Spencer ducked out from under the bed and leaned out of the door. Dallon was holding up a single shoe while sitting beside the sofa. 

 

Ian leaned out of the bathroom. “Dude, I found the other shoe in here.”

 

“What the fuck,” Ryan said. “This is Brendon’s fault, somehow.”

 

“Brendon’s not in here,” Pete said. He was crouched down by Dallon’s suitcase in Spencer’s room, folding some of Dallon’s shirts. It was one of the few times where Spencer had ever seen him as an adult. He was almost dad-like. It was weird. “He’s looking for his suitcase, which he wouldn’t have to go search for if he didn’t have a bunch of girlfriends.”

 

“He only has one,” Spencer said. “He and Linda aren’t dating.”

 

Pete looked up at Spencer and put a hand on his hips. “You kids are so strange. I love you, I support you, but half of the time I’m not sure what you’re doing.”

 

“Me too, Pete,” Spencer said. 

 

Dallon and Ian tossed the shoes to Ryan, who managed to catch them both even though Ryan couldn’t catch for shit. There was a reason he was a swimmer. It didn’t involve hand eye coordination. Spencer returned to his own packing, because he somewhat had his life together and knew where his things were. 

 

An hour later, they had to give up because they needed to get dressed for the closing ceremony and head down to the main stadium. Brendon still hadn’t returned, so Pete left to go find him, telling the others to be there on time or Pete would personally drown them. Ryan, since he wasn’t a competitor and didn’t have to do anything, just settled down on the couch and wished Spencer, Dallon, and Ian good luck. 

 

“Do you think Pete’s going to yell at Brendon?” Dallon asked Spencer when they were in their room again and pulling out their attire. 

 

Spencer shrugged. “No idea. Pete’s weirdly stressed, though. Last time he was a lot more energetic.”

 

“It’s probably because of the Ryan thing,” Dallon said. “I mean, if you didn't see it coming, Pete definitely didn't. And Pete’s the one who’s been married to another guy for a few years, so Ryan being like  _ hey I’m in love with you, surprise _ probably threw him off.”

 

“True,” Spencer said.

 

“Brendon left to go have sex with Sarah, by the way,” Dallon said. “He already packed his stuff up. Apparently they planned this, since Sarah’s about to fly back across the Atlantic and they don’t know when they’ll be able to see each other again.”

 

“That’s… sweet,” Spencer said. “But also predictably Brendon.”

 

Dallon nodded, pulling up his pants. Spencer didn’t let his gaze linger this time, because he was thinking about the closing ceremony. It wasn’t scary, or nerve-wracking or anything, but it would be Spencer’s first time doing a ceremony now that he was out. He wondered if that was going to make a difference. He leaned against the bed. “Do you think it’s going to be weird, now that we’re out?”

 

“Probably,” Dallon said. He frowned. “I don’t know what I’m going to do when I go home, though. My parents aren’t huge fans about the whole gay thing, but I don’t know where else to go.”

 

“Come to Las Vegas,” Spencer said. 

 

Dallon looked at him. “Spence. You can’t just say stuff like that.”

 

“I mean it,” Spencer said. “Brendon’s lease is coming up at the end of September, and I don’t want to live with my parents forever. We can get an apartment somewhere.”

 

“Are you sure?” Dallon asked. “What if it doesn’t work out?”

 

“I can live with Ryan or something, I don’t know,” Spencer said. He wasn’t good at being impulsive. He wondered if that was the point. He moved around the bed so that he was next to Dallon and took the taller man into his arms. “I just know that I want you, and Brendon, and I believe in us. And I want to move in with my boyfriends. For convenience.”

 

“Is that all?” Dallon asked. A small smile crossed his face. 

 

Spencer leaned up and kissed him, gently, like he had the first time they ever kissed each other. “I also really want one of those ridiculously large beds and I’m totally using the two of you as an excuse to get one.”

 

“Somehow, I can’t find it within myself to be upset,” Dallon said. He cupped Spencer’s face in his hands and kissed him deeply, dipping him back a little. Spencer grinned into the kiss, and Dallon was grinning too, and then they were both giggling against each other and it was a little ridiculous but Spencer was a lot in love so it didn’t matter. Really. Dallon pulled back, keeping his forehead pressed to Spencer’s. “I’m really in love with you, by the way. In case you’d forgotten about that.”

 

“I hadn’t,” Spencer said, running his hands through Dallon’s hair and watching as Dallon’s eyes fluttered closed. “And I’m really in love with you too.”

 

Dallon grinned and kissed Spencer’s nose, and then the two headed down to the main stage. Pete, Ian, and Brendon were there. Spencer almost walked up to Brendon and kissed him, but he remembered that they were in public and no one knew that Spencer and Brendon were dating each other. Straight people were weird. There were a lot of things they just didn’t understand.

 

Spencer pulled Brendon in for a one-armed hug instead. “Hey. Did you find your suitcase?”

 

Brendon nodded and grinned up at his boyfriend. “Yeah, and I got to hang out with Sarah before we all leave. Which was rad.”

 

“I asked Dallon to move in with us,” Spencer said. 

 

Brendon’s eyes widened. “Did he say yes?”

 

“Of course I did,” Dallon said, coming up on the other side of Spencer. He looped his arm around Spencer's waist, and it was the closest the three of them could get to showing their affections in public without people starting to ask a bunch of questions. Spencer was really tired of people asking questions about things that didn't matter to them. It was like they all saw the athletes’ lives as a form of entertainment. 

 

As they all went through the closing ceremonies and collected their medals, Spencer couldn't help but glance over at his boyfriends. They looked so happy. It was great. Ian was also grinning and waving and pointing at his gold medal the way people did the first time they won one. It was adorable. Spencer leaned over Brendon to ruffle at Ian's hair, and Ian stuck his tongue out at Spencer in a friendly way. 

 

Pete looked like he was having a good time, too. Spencer still thought it was weird that Pete had been married (to a guy) all this time and had never mentioned it, but it was starting to make sense. Strangers didn't have a right to Pete's private life, just like they didn't have a right to Spencer's or anyone else on the team. It shouldn't matter who they dated or married or fell in love with, because unless the reporters were going to get invited to the wedding (Spencer's mom would throw a fit if they  _ tried _ to show up, so no), Spencer's life choices would never affect them. 

 

“Straight people are weird,” Spencer said as they were all heading off the stadium. He wasn't saying it to any of his teammates specifically, he just wanted to get it out there. 

 

“I take offense to that but I also know you're not wrong,” Ian said. 

 

“He’s a good straight!” Brendon said, and jumped on Ian’s back even though Ian was smaller than him. It didn’t phase Ian, though, and the guy just grabbed Brendon’s legs and bounced him up into a more comfortable position. They made it out of the building like that, but Ian dropped Brendon once they were outside. 

 

“What the fuck, dude, I thought we were friends?” Brendon said, and tried to jump onto Dallon. Dallon moved away, though, and Brendon had to accept that he’d be walking back to the rooms. 

 

“We are, obviously, but you’re heavy,” Ian said. “And I’m small.”

 

“You guys packed up all of your stuff, right?” Pete said, appearing out of nowhere and causing all four of them to jump. Pete shook his head at their surprised expressions. “Guys, come on, you should be used to me showing up out of nowhere by now. Anyway, your bus to the airport is going to be here in about an hour, so I want everyone except Spencer to go up to their rooms and make sure all their stuff is together.”

 

“Why isn’t Spencer going back to the room?” Dallon asked. 

 

“He’s making sure Ryan doesn’t get stabbed,” Pete said. He turned to Spencer. “Ryan’s riding to the airport with you guys, since he’s on the same flight as everyone else. Make sure he doesn’t do anything else impulsive, okay?”

 

“Yeah, sure,” Spencer said. Pete disappeared after that, to go do whatever else it was he did when he wasn’t corralling Spencer and his relay team. Spencer followed the other three guys up to the room, because he figured that Ryan would be up there.

 

He was. He was sitting on the couch with a  _ TEAM USA _ baseball cap shoved down on his head, and he was texting someone. Spencer pushed at Ryan’s legs until he moved them so that Spencer could join him, and then the two friends were alone in the main area of the suite. Ryan tilted his head back so that he could see Spencer. “Pete switched my flight. He said something about not wanting me in the Atlanta airport for four hours.”

 

“You were going to have a four hour layover?” Spencer asked, making a face. Layovers sucked in general, regardless of how long they were going to be. Spencer and Brendon’s flight had a one hour layover in Atlanta that Spencer was not looking forward to. It would be the middle of the night (the plane left Rio at ten), they’d be saying goodbye to Ian and Dallon (who were flying from Atlanta to Salt Lake City after their layover), and they’d definitely be tired. 

 

Ryan shrugged. “It’s not like I keep a regular sleep schedule anyway. What’s your plan with Dallon, anyway? Are you and Brendon planning a dramatic goodbye scene where Ian and I are going to have to stand awkwardly in the background?”

 

“Nah, it won’t be dramatic or anything,” Spencer said. He looked over at Ryan, watching him carefully. He knew that Ryan was in no place to judge him for moving in with the two guys he’d been dating for a little over a month and a half. Ryan had flown to a different country to confess his crush on his swim coach. Spencer was being rational compared to that. “The three of us are going to get an apartment together in Vegas after Brendon’s lease ends.”

 

Ryan arched an eyebrow. “Is… are you sure that’s a good idea?”

 

“No, but I’m doing it,” Spencer said. “I know I get along with Brendon, and I know that Dallon and I were both looking for an excuse to move out on our own anyway. If it doesn’t work, it doesn’t work, but I really think it will. I like them both, a lot.”

 

“Well, um, good luck then,” Ryan said. He adjusted the hair under his hat. “I’ll be awkwardly single if you ever need me.”

 

“Ry, it’s not the end of the world that you aren’t dating someone,” Spencer said. Before Dallon and Brendon, Spencer had only dated two people. A girl named Haley, in eighth grade, and that had lasted about four months before they broke up, and then a guy in high school who had dated Spencer for about a month before he disappeared. It was partially Ryan’s fault, for being awkward and somewhat of an overprotective brother figure. Spencer didn’t blame him, though. He was just doing his best.

 

“I know, it just feels like it sometimes,” Ryan said. Spencer leaned over and took the hat off so he could mess with Ryan’s hair. Ryan snatched his hat back. “Fuck you. We can’t all kiss a hot guy and become known as a gay swimming icon.”

 

“I’m not an icon,” Spencer said. He hoped he and Dallon weren’t icons. He hoped Brendon wasn’t one either, but Brendon had always been better about being in the spotlight. He was meant to be famous, really. “I’m just a guy who happens to like swimming and other guys. Once we get back home, it’s going to stop being a big deal because I’m not going to be seen as an Olympian any more. I’ll just be Spencer again.”

 

“So humble,” Ryan rolled his eyes. He glanced past Spencer and then slumped down into the couch cushions. Spencer turned around, and sure enough, Pete was standing in the doorway with his fist ready to knock.

 

Pete grinned. “You guys ready to go? The bus is waiting downstairs.”

 

“Yeah, let me just grab my suitcases,” Spencer said, and poked at Ryan until Ryan got up as well and went to his and Ian’s room to grab his own things. 

 

Dallon and Brendon were suspiciously close to each other when Spencer opened the door. Dallon’s hair was tousled more than usual and Brendon’s shirt was messed up so that his stomach was exposed. Dallon ran a hand through his hair. “Is it time to go?”

 

“Yeah,” Spencer said. He crossed over and kissed them both, holding onto Dallon for a little longer because Dallon was about to leave them for a month and a half. Spencer wasn’t looking forward to that. He was going to miss having Brendon and Dallon around constantly. He was going to miss Ian, and Sarah and Linda. Spencer swallowed. “I’m gonna miss this.”

 

“It’s only a month and a half,” Dallon said. “It might even be shorter than that, if my parents are assholes about this and kick me out and I have to live on your mom’s couch.”

 

“Spencer’s mom would let you sleep in his room,” Brendon said. Spencer paused from where he was zipping up his suitcase to glare at Brendon. Brendon just winked. “His parents are super chill about that stuff. They gave me the sex talk when they found out that I didn’t know anything and was still trying to be sexually active.”

 

“They did?” Spencer asked. 

 

“Yeah, it was kind of weird,” Brendon said. “But it was helpful because I really did not know what I was doing.”

 

“Well, at least I won’t have to worry about your parent’s having an uncomfortable couch,” Dallon said. He had all of his things together, and was standing by the door. As Brendon walked past him, Dallon leaned down to kiss Brendon again. Brendon dropped his bags to pull Dallon close, and as Spencer watched, it was like he was a part of it. 

 

They couldn’t stay in that room forever, though, because Pete was a fucker and would definitely throw the door open and drag them out to the bus. Spencer followed behind his boyfriends, and Ryan slunk in beside Spencer (Ian was in the lead, strangely energetic for someone who was about to spend the next day on a plane). 

 

“Other than getting outed, how was it?” Ryan asked. 

 

“Pretty great,” Spencer said. “I missed you and Jon, though. It’s weird only having half of the wonder team.”

 

“You know we can’t really be a wonder team now, right” Ryan asked. “We’re, like, adults. We’re not cute baby-faced kids anymore, so no one’s going to be surprised when we come in and kick ass. There’s nothing wonder about us anymore.”

 

Spencer frowned. “Is that why you quit?”

 

Ryan shrugged. “I guess. I don’t know, I just… I was scared that everyone would expect something bigger from me, and I don’t have anything other than swimming. So I quit, because I knew it was going to happen anyway, and I wanted to have something other than that to live off of.”

 

“No one judges you for it, if that’s what you’re worried about,” Spencer said. “You’re still one of us, even if your not in the pool. We’re still brothers.”

 

“I hope that’s a metaphor,” Ryan said. He motioned to Brendon and Dallon, who were tossing their things into the back of the bus along with Ian. “Because if that’s how you treat your brothers, I’d rather not be involved.”

 

“I changed my mind,” Spencer said, walking ahead of Ryan. “I’m leaving you in Brazil.”

 

“What? No, you asshole, it was a joke!” Ryan yelled after him. Spencer laughed, and got on the bus, putting his own bags on the shelf above Ian’s. He joined the other three in the back, and then Ryan joined them as well, stretching his legs out over Spencer and Dallon. Ryan bumped Spencer with his knee. “Well, no one died. That’s good.”

 

“We’re not home yet,” Dallon said. “Don’t jinx it.”

 

“We’re basically home,” Ryan said. 

 

Brendon leaned over everyone and pressed his finger to Ryan’s lips, narrowing his eyes. “Don’t jinx it, Ross.”

 

Ryan pushed Brendon’s hand away, wiping at his mouth. “Jeez, okay, fine, I won’t say anything until we get back home, fine.”

  
“Good,” Brendon said, leaning back in his seat on the bus. “Because this year has been fucking awesome, and I really don’t want you to ruin that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed it!


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys attempt to survive real life. And get domestic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys, this is it. The last chapter. I might do more in this universe (Ryan finally getting a partner who will deal with/love him for his impulsive acts of romance, Dallon's backstory, Brendon/Sarah/Linda stuff), I might not. I've got... seven other fics in the works at the moment so who knows. 
> 
> But, thank you all for sticking with me for this long, dealing with the hell that was my NaNo hiatus, and commenting all the time (no, seriously, I fucking love comments. Youse guys give me life with your words, even if it's just a keyboard smash and yelling, I love it).
> 
> I will take this moment to self promo, because I can. If you liked this, please take a moment of your time, check out my other fics, check out some of the stuff I've got bookmarked, etc. Sometimes I'm quality. Sometimes.
> 
> And, with that, enjoy the last chapter! (I apologise for any spelling errors, I have the slowest laptop in the world and my fingers type too fast for it)

Spencer decided that he hated being an adult. Finding an apartment was a pain in the ass, working was a pain in the ass (even though he really did love his job and he knew he could have it a lot worse), knowing that Dallon’s life still sucked was a pain in the ass. Dallon’s parents hadn’t been a fan of Dallon’s sexuality, but they weren’t as dickish about it as Brendon’s parents had been. They didn’t disown Dallon or anything, they just pretended it had never happened.

 

Spencer and Brendon both thought that was bullshit, because obviously Dallon was gay. There was (unfortunately) photographic evidence of it. He was moving to Las Vegas to live with his boyfriend (Dallon’s parents obviously didn’t know about Brendon). 

 

It was September, Brendon’s lease was up in a week, and they still hadn’t been able to find a good apartment. They’d found some that seemed okay, but then it turned out that the neighbours were assholes or loud or, in one case, had seven kids and a dog. 

 

Spencer’s phone started ringing. Luckily, he was between classes, so he wouldn’t get yelled at for answering it. “Hey, babe, what’s up?”

 

“I think I found something,” Brendon’s voice said through the phone. “I’ll send you a link in a moment, but it’s got two bedrooms, there’s a pool, and it’s like, thirty minutes from your mom’s house so we can still get lasagna.”

 

“Stop using my mom for her food,” Spencer said. He leaned back in his chair to see if there were any kids waiting outside yet, but there weren’t. Nice. No one had decided to show up for their swimming lesson an hour early this time. Spencer might actually get a break to work on evaluations. 

 

“Tell Ryan that,” Brendon said. “He does it more.”

 

“He’s pretty much family,” Spencer said. “It doesn’t count that way.”

 

“Spencer, I am your sugar baby husband. I’m literally family, because we’re married now,” Brendon said. Spencer imagined himself hitting his head on his desk repeatedly. “Please just look at it? I can pick you up after work and we can go take a tour and pretend to know what we’re doing?”

 

“As long as you never refer to yourself as my sugar baby ever again,” Spencer said. “That’s just weird.”

 

“But I can call myself your husband?” 

 

“Yeah,” Spencer said. “It’s funny. People always get really confused because I’ve got two husbands and no one can figure out that neither of them are actually married to me. Marriage is a scam, Bren, we’re just exploiting it.”

 

“I’m cool with that,” Brendon said. “Also I have to go act like I’m doing things. Check your email. I love you. Tell Dallon I love him too if you talk to him first.”

 

“I will, and I love you to,” Spencer said, and then held his phone out while he waited for Brendon to end the call. He liked letting his boyfriends end the phone calls first, so that Spencer didn’t miss a second with them. It was a little weird, but Dallon, who was the one to pick up on it first, thought it was endearing so Spencer didn’t stop. 

 

Before Spencer could get back to the evaluations he was trying to do, there was a knock on the door to his office. He could see who it was on the other side, because most of the wall that had the door on it was glass panelling facing out towards the YMCA pool. Spencer recognised the kid on the other side of the door. She was twelve, named Bella, and she was one of the few swimmers in Spencer’s intermediate class who didn’t hate butterfly. 

 

Naturally, she was one of his favourites. Not that he showed that, because that would be unfair to the other kids. 

 

Spencer waved at her to let her know she could come in, and she opened the door tentatively. She was dressed in a t-shirt and jeans, but she had her swim bag over her shoulder and she was wearing flip flops. She closed the door and moved over to the swivel chair that Brendon had brought in a few weeks ago so that Spencer’s office wouldn’t be so boring. 

 

Spencer tucked one of his legs under himself. “What’s up?”

 

“Um, you know how you came out as gay?” She said, very quietly. Her head was bowed. Spencer was a little afraid of where this was going, but he was going to let Bella talk anyway. “At the Olympics, with your boyfriend?”

 

“I remember, yeah,” Spencer said. It was hard not to. He was glad that Brendon (and Ryan) were willing to out themselves so that Spencer wasn’t the only openly gay swimmer in Vegas. “What about it?”

 

“So, um, there was this girl in my class last year that I had a crush on, but I was scared to tell my parents because of all the stuff going on with gay people and how their parents don’t like them. But then my mom and I saw you on TV, and my mom was like,  _ isn’t that your swim coach _ , and I told her it was, and then she made the sad mom face and said,  _ no one should be forced out like that, I hope he’s doing okay _ ,” Bella said. She looked up at Spencer through her bangs. “And then I told her I was like you and that I liked girls, and she hugged me. So, thank you, I guess, for being gay.”

 

“I’m glad your mom was accepting,” Spencer said. “And, if she has any questions, tell her that she can always ask me or my parents about it. You’re a brave kid, Bella.”

 

“Thanks,” Bella said. She kicked her legs out from under her, spinning the chair a little. “Do you think anyone’s going to hate me? You know, if I tell them that I like girls.”

 

“I doubt it. All your friends are still letting me coach them, right?” Spencer said. This was the hard part. He knew that those kids didn’t get to choose who their coach was, and that their parents had the final say, but he didn’t want to break all of that to Bella. Kids weren’t cruel, or homophobic or any of that mess. They learned it from their parents, and right now, their parents were all pulling the strings. “But if you decide to tell anyone and they start treating you badly, or differently, or make you feel unwanted, just let me know, okay? I’m on your team too, even when I’m not in the water.”

 

Bella grinned up at Spencer. “Thanks Coach Spencer!”

 

“Any time,” Spencer said. He tossed her a granola bar--one of the good ones, with chocolate chips in it--on her way out. She was a good kid. He’d make sure to look out for her in case he was wrong about the other kids in her group and someone did decide to make a big deal about it.

 

* * *

 

By the end of the two practices Spencer was coaching that day, he was damp from the kids splashing everywhere, and he smelled like over-chlorinated pools. He didn’t have time for a real shower, though, because he had to go meet Brendon to look at the apartment Brendon had found. It looked great on the internet, but Brendon said that it was important to look at it in person, and Spencer wasn’t about to argue with him. 

 

Brendon had done this before. Of the three of them, he had the best idea of what was going on.

 

The locker room was back to it’s usual occupants, meaning a few old guys and a few guys who looked like they could crush Spencer with their fingers, and so Spencer grabbed a changing stall and stripped out of his coaching clothes and into jeans and a t-shirt. It was one of Dallon’s, advertising a bad that Spencer had never heard of. They were probably a band Dallon had seen in college. 

 

Spencer sent a text to Brendon on his way out of the locker room, telling him he was on his way to his car and then the apartment. Brendon responded back with just the eggplant emoji, which didn’t mean anything at this point in their relationship, so Spencer assumed that Brendon got the message and was waiting at the apartment office.

 

He drove with the windows down, because it wasn’t cold out yet and there was good music on the radio. Spencer knew the band that was playing, even though he couldn’t remember their name. Four of the five members were from Vegas, originally, but they’d gotten big in Chicago and they were pretty progressive for an early 2000s emo band. He’d heard, at some point, because Vegas tried to claim the band as their own a lot, that the members were all dating each other, which was funny. 

 

Spencer pulled up to the apartment’s main office. Brendon’s car was there, parked a few spaces down from Spencer’s. Spencer smiled to himself and got out, walking over to the office. He opened the door, expecting to just see Brendon and whoever was going to be giving them the tour, but when he saw who was on the other side of the door, he actually gasped. 

 

“Dalon? Holy sh--holy crap, when did you get here?” Spencer said, deciding not to swear in front of the apartment lay. She looked like a nice, upstanding person. Spencer didn’t want her to think that he and his boyfriends were bad people who swore and were loud and rude or anything. 

 

He stepped forward, not sure if he should kiss Dallon in front of the apartment lady or not. Dallon made the decision for him, pulling Spencer in and kissing him deeply, grinning against Spencer’s mouth. He pulled back after only a moment, because they were in public, and said. “Brendon took a day off of work to come get me. Some stuff happened, plans were changed, and I’m here now instead of a few weeks from now. Sorry we didn’t tell you earlier.”

 

“No, that’s fine,” Spencer said, and meant it. “I--are we still going to look at the apartment or is that changing?”

 

“We’re still doing the tour,” Brendon said, smiling at the lady, who was just watching everything with a neutral expression. She didn’t look angry or anything, which was good, because Spencer didn’t want a homophobic landlord if he was going to be moving in with his two boyfriends. She smiled back, and after checking that Spencer and Dallon were ready, started explaining how the complex worked. It was pet friendly (though there was a small fee, but Spencer didn't give a shit about that and he knew Brendon didn't, either, because they both wanted a dog), there was a pool where the four buildings backed up to each other, and most apartments had private back porches. 

 

“Can we grill?” Spencer asked. It was important. Brendon was a vegetarian, sure, but Spencer and Dallon still ate meat and Spencer was pretty good with a grill. 

 

“Yes, but if you're any good at it, we'd appreciate you sharing,” she said, and winked in a way that Spencer and the others would know she wasn't serious. 

 

The apartment that Brendon had found was on the second floor, in the C building. It had a little porch, two bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a kitchen that was a lot better than the one Brendon was currently living with. Spencer was essentially sold. It wasn't out of their price range, either, which was an added bonus. 

 

“So, I'll have to make sure these guys are okay with it,” Dallon said as they all gathered back in the living room. “But when can we sign and move in?”

 

“Well, the good news is that the lease for this apartment starts in a week, so if you guys sign within the week, you can all three move in then,” she said. “The bad news is, it's going to take a bit to get the electricity set up, so you might be running around in the dark for a bit if you move in immediately. The rec center does have outlets, and we do have a few community computers set up in the room by the office, though.”

 

Dallon looked over his shoulder at Brendon and Spencer. Spencer looked at Brendon, who nodded eagerly. Dallon flashed a smile at the two of them and then said, to the lady, “we'll manage. In comparison to the connections in Rio, it can't be that bad.”

 

* * *

 

It was that bad. 

 

It wasn't  _ really _ that bad, there were just some annoying things about living in an apartment that didn't have electricity yet. Spencer was always worried his phone was going to run out of battery. Brendon's phone kept dying on him while he was trying to sing in the shower. Dallon wasn't in the apartment a lot, because he was trying to find a job in the area and it was hard to go on a binge job search when his laptop could only survive two hours without being charged. 

 

It was a relief when the power came on, two days before October. It was starting to get cool, and the three had taken to curling up in bed together whenever they weren't doing anything. Blankets and body heat were great. 

 

Spencer came back from work to find Ryan sitting outside his apartment, with a floppy eared beagle in his lap. Spencer stared at Ryan for a moment with his gym bag half off his shoulder. “Why do you have a dog?”

 

“My apartment doesn’t allow pets, yours does, I love her, and I didn’t want those obnoxious kids to get their hands on her so I adopted her first,” Ryan said, cradling the dog close to his chest. She looked a little pitiful, all bundled up in Ryan’s skinny arms. He gently pressed his face to the top of her head. “Her name is Dottie.”

 

“Hi Dottie,” Spencer said, reaching down to pet her. She closed her eyes as Spencer rubbed behind her ears. He looked up at Ryan. “Dude, did you really steal a dog from some kids?”

 

“I adopted her legally, and they were shitty people, Spence,” Ryan argued. “They were loud and they were treating her like she was a toy, and she looked so  _ sad _ all the time, okay? She deserves a better life than that, even if I can’t keep her where I live.”

 

“So you want Dallon, Brendon, and I to be the foster parents for your dog?” Spencer said. He wasn’t going to say no, because it was Ryan and also the dog was cute as shit, but he wanted to know what Ryan was trying to accomplish. 

 

Ryan nodded. “Yeah. I mean, I’m over here all the time anyway, since you’ve got a pool and good wifi. I’ll buy all the dog food and toys and take her to the vet when she needs it and stuff, I just can’t have her in my apartment because I live alone and my landlord is an asshole.”

 

“Sure,” Spencer said. He stood back up, adjusted his bag on his shoulder, and walked past Ryan to open the door to his apartment. “As long as I get to be her official Godfather or whatever and Dallon and Brendon are just Godfather’s by marriage.”

 

Ryan followed him in, still holding onto Dottie like she was his firstborn child. Knowing Ryan, he probably thought she was. “Are you three still pretending to be married to each other?”

 

“It’s real, Ryan. Do you want anything to drink?” Spencer asked. “There’s some leftover smoothie in the fridge.”

 

“What flavour?” Ryan asked from the living room. Almost immediately, Spencer heard panting and turned away from the fridge to see that Dottie had trotted up to say hi to him. Spencer reached down to pet her head again, forgetting the smoothie in the fridge for a moment. He heard Ryan tapping on the counter and looked up to see his friend standing just outside the kitchen area, leaned against the counter. “Dude, what’s the flavour?”

 

“Strawberry banana,” Spencer said, pulling it out. “Brendon made it.”

 

“Sure,” Ryan said. “But if he poisons me with his smoothie leftovers I’m coming back to haunt all of your asses. Not you Dottie, you’re not a part of this.”

 

“Dallon isn’t either,” Spencer said as he poured Ryan (and then himself, since there was enough for two) a smoothie. 

 

“He’s in love with the both of you, therefore, he has bad taste and I can haunt him as much as I want,” Ryan said. He took the smoothie when Spencer offered it, and the two of them headed back to the living room to settle in on the floor. They had couches, obviously, but Dallon had this really nice, really soft rug that he’d been using since college, and the three of them tended to sit on that instead of anything else. 

 

One night, when Ryan had stayed over, he’d fallen asleep on the rug. No pillow, no blankets, just Ryan, his bony ass and Dallon’s super soft college rug.

 

They were still playing with Dottie when Dallon and Brendon got back from their jobs. Brendon didn’t question the new addition to the apartment, he just ran over and started making faces at Dottie and letting her lick all over his face. Dallon came over as well, sitting beside Spencer with one hand on Spencer’s lower back. “Ryan got a dog?”

 

Ryan and Spencer explained everything, and Dallon nodded along. At the end of the explanation, Spencer turned to his boyfriends. “So, are we keeping her?”

 

“Yes,” Brendon said immediately.

 

“Well, you two wanted a dog anyway,” Dallon said. His hair was covering his eyes, but Spencer could still see him smiling at Brendon and Dottie, rolling around on the rug and having the time of their lives. He leaned over and kissed Spencer. “Yes, we’re keeping her. She’s adorable.”

 

“Brendon’s adorable,” Spencer said.

 

Brendon sat up from where he’d been playing with Dottie. “Hey, fuck you, I’m manly as hell.”

 

“Sure, whatever makes you happy,” Ryan said, rolling his eyes. He looked up at Spencer. “So, can we all go dog shopping now? I’m paying.”

 

“Yeah, let’s go pamper your daughter,” Spencer said. As he stood, he took a moment to look at everything. It was weird, because Spencer had never lived the normal American teenager life. He’d been swimming, and swimming, and then at the Olympics, and then giving up a full ride swimming scholarship because he wanted to work at the same YMCA where he’d first learned to swim, and then he was back at the Olympics and being taken forcefully from the closet.

  
But now, only a few months later, he was living in an apartment with two guys that he loved, his best friend was only fifteen minutes away, and he had a dog. It wasn’t what seventeen year old Spencer had imagined when he first got to the Olympic games, but it was still pretty good. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed (yes, I will most likely respond, even if you're reading this like a year from now or something. I try to respond to as many comments as I can)!


End file.
